Harry Potter und eine ziemlich bescheuerte Story
by Manamana
Summary: Der neue Lehrer in VgddK ist ganz schön komisch, finden Harry und Co. Als dann auch noch rauskommt, dass dessen Neffe ein linker Bursche ist, läuten bei sämtlichen Schülern die Alarmglocken. Nur Pavarti u. Lavender...Achtung: 10. Chapter ist da!
1. Fuchsbau, die dritte A v Locks Rückk

Fuchsbau, die dritte  
  
Ein breites Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht, als der Dienstwagen von Mr Weasley vor dem Fuchsbau zum stehen kam. Endlich, nach viereinhalb unerträglichen Wochen bei den Dursleys war er wieder da wo er hingehörte: in der Zauberwelt. Harry starrte auf den Fuchsbau und dachte dabei direkt an die ganze Familie Weasley, die vom Autofenster aus allerdings nicht zu sehen war. "Danke!" sagte Harry zu Mr Weasley, der sich gerade abschnallte. "Zu danken hast du mir nicht. Im Gegenteil...du dürftest sauer auf uns sein..." er drehte sich nach hinten zu Harry, der auf dem Rücksitz saß. "Wir haben dich über vier Wochen bei diesen, diesen... Dursleys gelassen, obwohl immoment gar kein Grund zur Panik herrscht, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Harry nickte, natürlich verstand er was Mr Weasley meinte. Doch angesichts der Schweißperlen auf dessen Stirn war sich Harry nicht ganz sicher, ob wirklich kein Grund zur Panik herrschte. Wieso musste er auch in mitten einer Muggelstadt leben, in der es keine Möglichkeit gab sich über die Zauberwelt zu informieren? Wenn er doch nur über alles bescheid wüsste, was im letzten Monat geschehen war. Die hintere Autotür wurde mit einem Ruck von außen aufgemacht. Ein sommerprossiger Rotschopf strahlte ins hintere innere des Wagens. Es war Ron Weasley, Harrys bester Freund. "Ron!" rief Harry, als wäre sein Freund einige hundert Meter von ihm entfernt. "Hallo Harry, schön dich wiederzusehen!" sagte Ron. Harry stieg aus dem Auto und beide umarmten sich brüderlich. Nun stieg auch Mr Weasley aus dem Wagen und strahlte die beiden fröhlich an. Seine nervösität war ihm nicht abzusehen. "Wo ist eigentlich Ginny?" fragte Harry, als er das einzige Mädchen der Weasleys nirgends sah. Ansonsten war sie immer halb fröhlich, halb verlegen auf Harry zugestürmt und hatte ihn freudig begrüßt, wenn er kam. "Ginny hat eine ansteckende Grippe, da hilft kein Rezept aus einem Zauberbuch. Nur das Fieber kann man mit `nem Eiszauber kühlen, das macht Mum." erklärte Ron. "Aha," sagte Harry, "und wie geht es ihr heute?" "Geht so." sagte Ron, "das ist auch der Grund warum Hermine erst in zwei Tagen kommt." Harry nickte. "Wollen wir nicht langsam reingehen?" fragte er vorsichtig, doch Ron lachte und sagte ja. Mr Weasley trug Harrys schwere Koffer in den Fuchsbau. Nur Hedwig war nicht dabei - ihr Käfig tronte auf einem riesigen, schwarzen Koffer, in dem Harry alle seine Zaubersachen aufbewahrte. "Ist Hedwig schon angekommen?" fragte Harry während sie die Treppen zum Fuchsbau emporstiegen. "Jap," erwiderte Ron, "gestern Abend. Wir mussten sie erstmal aufpäppeln! Stell dir mal vor, Fred und George haben ihr so`n teures Eulenfutter gekauft, Pig mag das auch ganz gerne." Harry wusste, warum Fred und George nun nicht mehr so sparsam sein mussten, denn er hatte den beiden 1000 Galleonen geschenkt, das Preisgeld für das Trimagische Tunier, das er letztes Jahr unter Umständen gewonnen hatte. Ron und die anderen Weasleys wussten nichts von Harrys großzügigkeit.  
  
5  
  
Ron öffnete die Fuchsbautür. Kaum hatte er dies getan, schlug Harry ein wunderbarer Duft von Obstkuchen in die Nase. Mrs Weasley stand kurz darauf im Türrahmen. "Harry, lass dich umarmen!" sagte sie und tat es. Harry war wenig überrascht über diese rasche Begrüßung. Dann fragte er: "Wo ist Hedwig?" "Warte, ich zeig' sie dir!" rief Ron und schliff Harry mit nach oben. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry noch, wie Mr Weasley seine vielen Koffer samt Hedwigs Käfig im Flur abstellte und sich sofort etwas lauter mit Mrs Weasley zu unterhalten begann. "Ich hab' nicht gesagt das du mich sofort auf der Stelle zu Hedwig bringen sollst, ich wollte nur wissen wo sie ist!" sagte Harry als Die Weasley-Eltern außer Hörweite waren. Ron stotterte nur ein wenig herum, von wegen "Hedwig hat dich sicher schon vermisst" und ging einen Schritt schneller. Harry hielt mit ihm Schritt und meinte: "Hedwig vermisst mich nicht wenn sie mich zwei Tage nicht sieht. Sie ist eine Briefeule, wir sehen uns sowieso nicht allzu oft!" Diesmal antwortete Ron gar nichts und ging noch schneller, besser gesagt er rannte fast die Treppe hoch. Vorbei an Ginnys Zimmer, bei dem man beim vorbeirennen ein leises hüsteln hören konnte, waren sie ganz oben angekommen. "Kannst du mir mal sagen warum wir so gespurtet sind?" fragte Harry während er Hedwig im Zimmer suchte. "Ähm," setzte Ron an, "der Käfig da vorne unter meinem Hogwartsumhang!" Harry riss den Umhang von dem Käfig und blickte in Hedwig verschlafen blinzelndes Gesichts. Sie saß in einem gut erhaltenen Aluminiumkäfig, während der schlafende Pigwidgeon, Rons Eule, in einem rostigen verbeulten Eisenkäfig hockte. Die Näpfe beider Eulen waren reich mit dem gleichen Körnerfutter gefüllt. "Okay, ich finde Pigwidgeon, äh, Pig kriegt diesen Käfig," Harry deutete auf den Alukäfig, "und Hedwig ihren alten. So haben beide einen schönen Käfig!" "Nicht nötig!" Ron und Harry schreckten auf. Fred und George kamen in das Dachzimmer gestürzt und jeder hatte einen riesigen Eulenkäfig in der Hand, wohl beide mit gold überzogen. "Wisst ihr, wir waren in der Winkelgasse," sagte Fred, "wo wir Schulsachen, na ja, und natürlich ein paar nette Zutaten für unsere Scherzartikel gekauft haben..." "Und," ergänzte George, "dort sahen wir diese netten Sachen im Schaufenster. Maxi-Eulenkäfige für nur eine Galleone und zwei Sickel das Stück!" Fred drückte Harry und George Ron einen Käfig in die Hand. Harry strahlte, er war froh das die Zwillinge nun reich waren und ihr Geld für Scherzartikel ausgaben, wie er es ihnen geraten hatte, aber auch für andere. "Woher habt ihr das Geld?" fragte Ron sofort. "Weißt du, mit der Kanarienkrem konnten wir letztes Jahr unseren Verlust an Bagman wieder fast wett machen, aber nun haben wir schon einige Scherztrompeten verkauft, sieben Sickel das Stück, aber dazu später mehr." erklärten Fred und George im Wechsel und verließen das Zimmer. "Ich wusste doch das die etwas in ihrem Werkraum aushecken!" sagte Ron und schloß die beiden Fenster zu. Dann nahm er Pigwidgeon aus dem alten Kafig und setzte  
  
6  
  
ihn in den neuen, mehr als doppelt so großen. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Ihm viel auf das Pigwidgeon nun viel weniger schrie und zeterte als gewöhnlich. "Ich habe hunger, komm lass uns erst die alten Käfige in den Keller bringen und dann Kuchen essen." schlug Ron vor. Gesagt, getan. Harry und Ron nahmen die beiden kleinen Käfige in die Hand und verließen das Dachzimmer. "Gehört dieser Käfig nicht eurer Familieneule Errol?" fragte Harry beim hinuntergehen der unendlich vielen Treppen und deutete auf den Aluminiumkäfig in seiner Hand. "Ja, aber Errol lebt immoment auf einer Holzstange in Percys Zimmer," antwortete Ron, "angeblich fühlt er sich da total wohl, meint zumindest Percy, ich weiß es nicht - schließlich betrete ich dieses Zimmer höchstens einmal im Monat." Er pfiff durch die Zähne als würde er es dem schlauen und gesetzestreuen Percy nicht zutrauen eine Eule wie Errol zu pflegen. Plötzlich hörte Harry wieder nervöses und nicht gerade leises Gerede von Mr und Mrs Weasley, die immernoch im Flur vor der Tür standen. Als Harry und Ron die drittletzte Stufe erreicht hatten, hörten sie schlagartig auf zu sprechen und gingen in die Küche wo sie sich etwas gedämpfter weiter unterhielten. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und Harry fand das seine ahnungslosigkeit etwas gespielt aussah, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen nahm er im vorbeigehen gleich auch noch Hedwigs eigenen alten Käfig, der noch auf seinem Koffer stand, mit in den Keller. "Wieviel Kuchen möchtest du?" fragte Mrs Weasley grinsend. "Ein kleines." antwortete Harry. "Nicht so bescheiden," meinte Mrs Weasley, "hier, ein nettes mittelgroßes Stück!" Harry fielen fast die Augen aus, als er es sah. Fast ein viertel des Obstkuchens prangte auf seinem nicht gerade großen Teller. Auch Ron bekam nicht viel weniger an Kuchen. "Ihr könnt gleich für die anderen mitessen!" lachte Mr Weasley als er Ron und Harry reinhauen sah. Er hatte Recht, Bill und Charlie (Harry hatte sie letztes Jahr nur wegen der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft kennengelernt) waren wieder beruflich unterwegs, Percy vergrub sich in seinem Zimmer und arbeitete, Fred und George bastelten wohl an Scherzartikeln und Ginny hatte etwas ansteckendes, so konnte Hermine erst übermorgen kommen, weil sie sich ja ein Zimmer mit ihr teilen musste. Harry hatte fast aufgegessen, als er drei versiegelte Umschläge am anderen Ende des Küchentisches erspähte. "Das sind die Hogwarts-Briefe für alle Fünftklässler. Ich habe Professor McGonagall erzählt das Hermine in den den Sommerferien zu uns kommt, also hat sie ihren Brief hier hin geschickt." Mrs Weasley drückte den beiden jeweils einen Brief in die Hand.  
  
Lieber Hogwartsschüler! Leider müssen wir den Schülern des fünften Jahres in unserer Schule mitteilen, dass die Fächer Muggelkunde und Zauberkunst dieses Jahr nicht unterrichtet werden sollen. Deswegen wurde eine kleine Änderung am Stundenplan der Fünftklässler vorgesehen:  
  
7  
  
JEDER Schüler des fünften Jahres wird in Arinthmatik und Wahrsagen unterrichtet. Bei diesen beiden Fächern wird ein spezieller Kurs vorgesehen, so kann niemand der schon vorher mit einem oder beiden Fächern zu tun hatte, mit besonderem Wissen glänzen. Nun die Bücherliste:  
  
Die besten Gebräue unserer Zeit - Dinska Diskus Geschichte der Magie Bd. 5 - Bathilda Bagshot Verwandlung für fast Profis - Tequila Quismann Sagen sie wahr, und zwar richtig - Gilderoy Lockhart Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (Begleitband) - Rums Dadum Arinthmatik Kursbuch - Bittsy Sebsis Magische Kräuter der ganzen Welt - Saffa Doloris Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Schatten - Timothy Teffner  
  
Mit freundlichen grüßen  
  
Minerva McGonagall (stlv. Schulleiterin)  
  
"Arinthmatik! Sogar Hermine sagte immer es sei etwas kompliziert! Wie sollen wir dann da durchkommen, wir hatten es noch nie!" sagte Ron ziemlich sauer und faltete den Brief zurück in den Umschlag. "Vielleicht solltest du den Brief etwas genauer lesen. Hier steht nämlich, dass niemand einen Vorteil hat!" "Oh mein Gott!" rief Ron und deutete auf die Bücherliste in Harrys Brief, "'Sagen sie wahr, und zwar richtig' ist von Lockhart!" Nun sah es auch Harry. Er hatte sich nur die Titel der Bücher durchgelesen, die Autoren interessieten ihn eigentlich nie. "Na und? Vielleicht ist es ein älteres Buch!" "Aber du weißt doch, Dumbledore will, dass wir immer die aktuellsten Bücher haben!" "Und wenn seit drei Jahren keiner mehr ein Wahrsage Buch geschrieben hat, dann wäre es das aktuellste!" "Deswegen hatten wir und die fünftklässler letztes Jahr auch die druckfrischten Exemplare, und haben sie nicht benutzt!" Ron war sich sicher das Lockhart wieder unter die Schulbuchautoren gegangen war, und ihm wäre es lieber wenn dies nicht so wäre. "Beruhige dich! Im zweiten Schuljahr waren alle unsere Bücher von ihm!" "Jetzt hör' bloß auf mit ,Lockhart ist ja gar nicht so schlimm!'" "Was ist denn schon dabei wenn wir ein Buch von ihm haben, was wir eh nicht benutzen!" "Ich hasse diesen Schnösel, hinterher taucht er wieder an der Schule auf und unterrichtet!" Stille trat ein. Harry erinnerte sich an den Rest vom zweiten Schuljahr, wo Lockhart Harry und Ron einen Amnesie-Zauber anhängen wollte. Kurz danach war er untergetaucht und nicht mehr gesichtet worden. Schade, fand Hermine, zum Glück, fand Ron. Daran hat sich bis heute  
  
8  
  
zumindest bei Ron nichts geändert. "Die einzige die das freuen wird ist Hermine," meinte Ron, "die wurde es auch gut finden wenn wir Lockhart wieder in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen würden!" "Quatsch, Ron, wir bekommen doch den echten Moody!" "Sicher das der schon wieder fit ist? So wie der zugerichtet war?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und gähnte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er gar keine Lust den echten Mad-Eye Moody in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu bekommen. Die Vielsafttrank-Kopie, der junge Barty Crouch, hatte sich letztes Schuljahr erst bei Harry eingeschleimt um ihn dann umbringen zu wollen. Hoffentlich war der echte Moody ein besserer Mensch, dachte Harry. "Sollen wir nicht langsam schlafen gehen?" fragte Ron ihn. Harry nickte und sie gingen nach oben ins Dachzimmer.  
  
Sie mussten ewig geschlafen haben, als eine starke Brise durch das größere Fenster zog, das Harry vor dem einschlafen aufgemacht hatte. Fred und George (eigentlich grundsätzliche Langschläfer) waren nicht mehr in ihren Betten und Pigwidgeon machte einen unerträglichen Lärm. "Wie hast du Hedwig nur so gut erzogen?" fragte Ron verschlafen und warf sein Kopfkissen an Pigwidgeons Käfig, der fast von dem kleinen Hocker fiel, auf den er gestellt war. "Lass den armen kleinen doch mal inruhe!" "Warum?" "Weil man das nicht mit kleinen Eulen macht!" "Aber mit großen." Ron griff ein zweites Kissen und wollte es zu Hedwig werfen. "Nein! Stop!" Harry riss ihm das Kissen aus der Hand und kicherte. Dann gingen sie nach unten. "Frühstück kann man das echt nicht nennen, eher Spätstück!" lachte Ron und zeigte auf die Wanduhr im Flur vor dem Dachzimmer. Sie zeigte fünf nach eins. Ron und Harry gingen die Stufen hinunter vorbei an Fred und Georges Arbeitzimmer, das eigentlich Bills Zimmer war ("Wenn ihnen da ein kleiner Zauberunfall passiert, ist es auch egal - Bill ist ja eh nie da"), an Percys Arbeits- und Schlafzimmer und an Ginnys Zimmer, aus dem Mrs Weasley gerade mit unangerührtem Frühstück kam. "Wollt ihr frühstücken oder lieber direkt Mitagessen?" "Was gibt's denn?" fragte Ron. "Gemüseeintopf selbstgemacht!" antwortete Mrs Weasley ein bisschen stolz, "Aber ihr müsst noch etwas warten!" Das sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der Harry und Ron gar nichts anderes übrig ließ als von dem Gemüseeintopf zu essen. Doch vorest rannten sie nochmal die Treppen hoch um sich anzuziehen. Da es mit dem Eintopf noch ein bisschen dauern würde, setzten sich Harry und Ron ins Wohnzimmer wo sie sich erst unterhielten, bis Harry den Tagespropheten auf dem Wohnzimmertisch entdeckte. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und sah das es nicht der neueste war - vom 5. Juli, aber besser als nichts - schließlich wusste Harry nicht im geringsten was in den letzten viereinhalb Wochen in der Zauberwelt vor sich gegangen war. Ron sah  
  
9  
  
nicht gerade begeistert aus als Harry die Seiten durchblätterte. Harry wusste natürlich warum. "Da steht nichts besonderes drin." versuchte Ron ihn abzulenken. Es stand wirklich nichts besonders drin. Zu Harrys beruhigung hatte Voldemort niemanden mehr umgebracht oder entführt, es stand jedenfalls nicht in der Zeitung, und Rita Kimmkorn hatte beim Tagespropheten wohl auch nichts mehr zu melden. "Guck mal, ein Bericht über die Kesseldebatte!" Harry zeigte mit dem Finger auf ein kleines Bild auf der dritten Seite. "Wow, über Percy wird ja richtig viel geschrieben!" kichterte Ron mit ironischem Unterton, als er die wenigen Sätze des Artikels gelesen hatte. Percy war weder auf dem Foto zu sehen noch wurde über seinen Bericht geschrieben. "Haben die sich eigentlich geeinigt, ich meine was die Dicke eines Kessels betrifft?" fragte Harry, weil in dem Mini- Artikel nichts genaues stand. "Ja, Percy laberte irgendwas von Richtmaßen und harten Strafen, für Leute die zu dünne Kessel herstellen." Viel hatte Harry dieser Tagesprophet ja nicht gebracht. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, das Percy immernoch nicht den Status hatte den er gerne haben wollte: Angesehener Mitarbeiter oder Abteilungsleiter im Zaubereiministerium. "Ihr zwei könnt jetzt Essen!" rief Mrs Weasley aus der Küche.  
  
Der Tag verlief ansonsten relativ ruhig. Harry und Ron hatten sich nach dem Essen in den Garten gesetzt, beobachteten einen Jobberknoll (ein kleiner, nicht weiter gefährlicher Zaubervogel) und machten ihre Hausaufgaben in Wahrsagen, Fred und George ließen sich den ganzen Tag nicht blicken, Percy hielt ihnen am späten Nachmittag einen Vortrag zum Thema "So behandle ich magische Geschöpfe respektvoll" und gegen Abend kam Ginny zum ersten mal seit Tagen aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie sah sehr blass aus und war ein bisschen traurig, dass Hermine noch nicht da war. Beim Abensbrottisch waren sie zu acht, weil Fred und George sich doch noch von Ron überreden ließen, etwas zu essen. "Morgen, wenn Hermine da ist," sagte Mrs Weasley und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die riesige Teekanne, "gehen wir gemeinsam zur Winkelgasse." Dann lenkte sie die Teekanne zu den einzelnen Gläsern und ließ die Kanne den Tee einschenken. "Ganz gemeinsam wird wohl nicht gehen," sagte George. Fred ergänzte: "Wir haben noch ziemlich viel zu tun, Hausaufgaben und so, und außerdem waren wir schon mal da!" "Na gut, dann gehe ich eben mit Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron alleine." Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf den Wurstteller neben dem Vorratsschrank und ließ mitten auf den Esstisch schweben. Alle langten gut zu. Bis auf Ginny. Sie würgte mit mühe und Not ein Käsebrot hinunter und nippte dann an einem Kräutertee, der entsetztlich stank. "Das ist Hüpfkrauttee," erklärte Ron, der Harrys Naserümpfen bemerkt hatte. "Ein ganz neues Zeug, was man noch vor einigen Jahren als giftig empfunden hatte. Dank bester Prüfungen dieses Krautes, auch durch Professor Sprout, konnte dies nicht nachgewiesen werden - ..." "Ruhe Percy!" Typischerweise hatte dieser Rons Bemerkung ein bisschen  
  
10  
  
ausgeweitet und war damit nicht auf interessierte Gesichter gestoßen. Nicht nur Fred und George verdrehten die Augen. "Ich denke so genau wollte es Harry auch nicht wissen!" sagte Ginny an ihren drittgrößten Bruder gewandt. Percy war ein bisschen blass geworden und murmelte was von "Aktuelles Allgemeinwissen..., sehr wichtig..., keine Ahnung..." Das Mädchen hatte sich jedoch wieder einem anderen Gespräch zwischen George und Mrs Weasley zugewandt, und hatte längst kein Ohr mehr für Percy. "Ich finde wir sollten langsam nach oben," murmelte Ron und zerrte Harry vom Tisch weg. Warum er das tat, war Harry völlig unklar, denn Ron hatte noch ein ganzes Salamibrot vor sich liegen. Raus aus der Küche, hörte Harry gerade noch wie das Gespräch lauter wurde und alle die noch in der Küche saßen sich daran beteiligten. Er hörte "Lieber nicht," und "Leichtsinnig," doch dann waren sie schon zu weit weg. "Was sollte das, Ron?" "Nichts..." "Wieso zerrst du mich von eurem Esstisch weg, obwohl -..." "Ich bin schon totaal müüde!" (Ron gähnte sehr geschauspielert.) "Wenn du müde bist, ist mir das egal. Ich hätte mich noch unterhalten können!" "Wir brauchen ein wenig Schlaf." Er machte die Tür des Dachzimmers auf und ließ Pigwidgeon und Hedwig aus den Riesenkäfigen. Dann öffnete er das Fenster. Die beiden Eulen flogen etwa zwei Meter vor dem offenen Fenster hin und her, als gäbe es kein größeres Vergnügen. Harry hatte inzwischen keine Lust mehr mit Ron zu diskutieren und legte sich ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen ins Bett und schlief ein.  
  
"Harry, Ron, lange nicht gesehen, was?" Hermine raffte sich vom Küchentisch der Weasleys auf (vor ihr lag drei Meter Pergament und Geschichte der Magie Bd.4) und umarmte die beiden. Harry schaute auf Rons Armbanduhr. Viertel nach elf. Und Hermine schien schon eine längere Zeit da zu sein. "Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?" fragte er. "Schon etwas länger. Ich habe die Zeit aber sinnvoll genutzt und noch die letzten Hausarbeiten erledigt." Betont beiläufig deutete sie auf die Fensterbank, auf der ein zwei Meter Pergament, beschrieben mit grüner Tinte, lag. "Aber nicht anfassen, es ist noch nicht ganz trocken. Denn ihr wisst ja, Professor McGonagall mag keine Schmierereien." "Hast du schon den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen?" fragte Ron, sehr wahrscheinlich um vom Thema "Schmierereien" abzukommen. Hinter ihnen fuhr Mrs Weasley hoch. "Ach Hermine, ich hätte doch glatt vergessen, ihn dir zu geben!" sie gab Hermine den gleichen Brief den Harry und Ron vor zwei Tagen bekommen hatten. Hermine riss den Brief ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf und laß ihn in einer Rekordzeit durch. "Wie bitte," schrie sie, "wieder Wahrsagen bei dieser Trelawney-Kuh? Ohne mich, die spinnen ja wohl!" Ron  
  
11  
  
und Mrs Weasley hatten sich während Hermines kleinem Wutanfall die Ohren zugehalten, doch sie fing sich wieder recht schnell. "Super. Das bedeutet wohl nur allerhöchstens sieben ZAGs..." "Vielleicht solltest du die Bücherliste mal genauer betrachten," meinte Ron, "das Buch zu Wahrsagen ist von Gilderoy Lockhart." Harry meinte zu sehen, das ein klitzekleines Lächeln über Hermines Gesicht huschte, bevor sie bierernst antwortete: "Na und? Wir benutzen in Wahrsagen keine Bücher, das habt ihr mir selber gesagt!" Das Ron nun am liebsten einen fiesen Spruch über Hermines Vorliebe für gutaussehende Autoren losgelassen hätte, war ihm unschwer anzusehen. Harry versuchte etwas abzulenken. "Wie bist du überhapt hierhergekommen?" "Sehr wahrscheinlich genauso wie du," antwortete Hermine kühl, "mit dem Dienstwagen von Rons Vater." "Und was ist mit Victor Krum? Warst du in den Ferien bei ihm?" Hermines immoment sehr eisiges Gesicht würde noch kälter. "Er hat eine Freundin, er hat mich angerufen." Das hatte Harry natürlich nicht gewollt. Die Stimmung war auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt und Hermine den Tränen nahe. Der einzige der noch halbwegs grinste war Ron. "Ich wusste, er war nichts für dich. Eben nur ein guter Sportler." sagte er und klopfte ihr aufmunternt auf die Schulter. Mrs Weasley warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. "So. Aber jetzt geht. Ich muss noch die Hausaufgabe in Geschichte machen." Hermines Stimme hatte wieder den üblichen Ton angenommen, während sie dies sagte schickte sie Harry und Ron hinaus in den Flur. Die beiden setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ginny und Fred "Snape explodiert" spielten. Es ging um eine Tüte Berty Botts Bohnen. Harry und Ron sahen ihnen eine Weile zu, dann sagte Harry, nur so das es Ron hören konnte: "Hermine tut mir richtig Leid, dir auch?" Doch zu spät. Ginny hatte genau gehört was er gesagt hatte. "Warum tut euch Hermine Leid?" "Was, wovon redest du?" versuchte Ron seine Schwester vom Thema abzubringen. "Ihr habt doch gerade gesagt..." "Ginny du bist dran!" sagte Fred. Sie legte eine Karte ab und wandte sich gleich wieder Harry zu. "Was ist mit ihr?" "Ähm..." Harry versuchte eine Ausrede zu finden, denn Ginny sollte nichts davon mitbekommen, fand er. "Hermine muss zum Wahrsageunterricht und das passt ihr gar nicht." sagte Ron plötzlich. Gelogen war das nicht, dachte Harry, aber das mit Victor Krum machte ihr dann doch mehr Sorgen. "Oh, die Arme!" sagte Fred mit gespieltem Mitleid. Ron lachte. Harry nicht. Damit die beiden nicht noch mehr mitbekamen, wechselten sie schnell das Thema. "Wie konnte Lockhart bloß sein Gedächtnis wiederbekommen? Er hat sich mit meinem kaputten Zauberstab doch selbst ins Aus befördert, weißt du noch?" Harry nickte und dachte nach. "Wenn er eine gute Krankenschwester, so etwas wie Mrs Pomfrey gefunden hat, dann..." "Oh nein, und ich hatte gedacht diesen Idiot wären wir nun für immer los!" "Ich auch," antwortete Harry; "stell dir vor, -..." "Ich habe alles erledigt, und ihr habt sicher hunger, oder?" Es war Hermine die ihren Kopf zur Wohnzimmertür hereinstreckte. Sie winkte Harry und Ron zu sich, und obwohl nur für die beiden gedacht, kamen Ginny und Fred hinterher.  
  
12  
  
Lockharts Rückkehr  
  
Nach dem Essen machten sich Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse. "Also, wir brauchen Bücher, Pergament..." versuchte Hermine aufzuzählen. "Ich weiß, was ich brauche!" sagte Ron genervt und äffte Hermine nach: "Wir brauchen dies, wir brauchen das..." Harry räusperte sich während Hermine leicht säuerlich dreinsah. "Sorry aber, wozu ist das bitteschön gut, wenn du bereits sagst, was wir brauchen?" Ron zog einen langen Zettel aus seiner Hosenasche, der silbern schimmerte."Und was ist das?" fragte Hermine, als käme es vom anderen Stern. Ginny grinste, sehr wahrscheinlich, weil sie die Antwort schon lange kannte. "Das," sagte Ron wichtigtuerisch, "ist ein Einkaufserinnerungszettel, kurz EEZ." Hermine machte leise "Aha!", als wäre das die tollste Erfindung seit Zauberstäben. Harry wusste nicht, was daran so besonders sein sollte, Einkaufszettel kannte er auch schon von Tante Petunia. "Darüber habe ich gelesen, ich denke das war in der dritten Ausgabe von Flourish Total und sie, also die EEZs verwandeln - ..." "...sich in Heuler, wenn man etwas vergisst einzukaufen!" ergänzte Mrs Wealsley Hermines angebrochenen Satz. "Wie kommen wir eigentlich zur Winkelgasse?" fragte Harry interessiert. "Äh, wir werden einen Portschlüssel nehmen müssen." antwortete Mrs Weasley und lächelte verlegen. Harry schluckte. Er war wirklich nicht scharf darauf, so schnell wieder einen zu benutzen. Denn der Pokal ders trimagischen Tuniers entpuppte sich auch als Portschlüssel, und er hatte Harry an einen Ort gebracht, den er nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Er lächelte dennoch freundlich zurück und ließ sich seine Anspannung nicht anmerken. Hermine jedoch schien zu wissen was in ihm vorging und warf ihm einen letzten aufmunternden Blick zu. Dann gingen sie die Tür des Fuchsbaus hinaus. "Was für ein herrlicher Tag!" gähnte Ron, während er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. Die Sonne schien warm und wärmte Harrys Gesicht Er sog die blumig duftende Sommerluft ein, als er Ginny hinter sich sagen hörte: "Hast du auch wirklich alles aufgeschrieben, Ron? Ich meine, wenn etwas fehlt dann nützt der EEZ ja gar nichts!" "Natürlich habe ich das, du Nase! Ich bin ja nicht so vergesslich wie du." Ginny hob drei Kieselsteine auf und warf sie in Rons Richtung. Dieser maulte auf und wollte gerade zu Ginny stürmen, da unterbrach Mrs Weasley die beiden. "So, jetzt ist aber gut!", sagte sie, "hier, das wäre der Portschlüssel." Sie deutete auf eine alte Katzenfutterdose. In dem Moment fiel Harry Krummbein, Hermines Katze, ein. Er sagte jedoch nichts, sondern lauschte weiterhin Mrs Weasley. "Jeder fasst den Portschlüssel an, wenn ich bei drei bin." Harry und die anderen starrten Rons Mutter an. "Eins,...zwei,...zweieinhalb,...zweizehnelftel,...drei!" Harry fasste die Katzenfutterdose an irgendeinem Punkt an und hoffte, das sie bald in der Winkelgasse sein würden. Er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und schwebte für ein paar Momente. Nach etwa acht Sekun-  
  
13  
  
den landeten die fünf unsanft mitten in der Winkelgasse, die erstaunlich leer war. Ginny verzog vor schmerzen das Gesicht, sie war wohl sehr unglücklich auf dem Po gelandet. Während Hermine besorgt "Geht's noch?" fragte, hatte Ron nur ein "Stell' dich nicht so an!" für sie übrig. "Also ich schlage vor, wir gehen zuerst zu Flourish & Blotts, eure Bücher kaufen." sagte Mrs Weasley laut und bestimmt. Ginny guckte ein wenig ärgerlich. Man konnte es verstehen, denn sie würde nur ein neues Buch kriegen, das Arinthmatikbuch, weil das von Percy bereits ziemlich abgegriffen war. Den Rest der Bücher vererbte ihr Ron. Hermine hatte währenddessen ihren Geldbeutel aus ihrer Umhangstasche gezogen und zählte die Galleonen. So weit Harry sehen konnte waren es etwa zwanzig. Langsam schlenderten sie durch die Gasse, in Richtung des Buchgeschäftes. Harry erspähte plötzlich eine Menge Leute vor Flourish & Blotts, alle drängelten und wollten in das Geschäft hinein. "Was ist denn da los?" fragte er mehr sich selbst als die anderen. Trotzdem antworteten Ron und Ginny wie im Chor: "Keine Ahnung!" Hermine wahr neugierig geworden und lief nun mit in die Höhe gestrecktem Kopf und auf Zehenspitzen. Als sie fast schon vor dem Geschäft standen, tönte eine mit dem Sonorus-Spruch verstärkte Stimme, die einem dicken, bärtigen Mann gehörte: "Langsam, langsam, jeder wird ein Exemplar dieses begehrten Buch bekommen! Schüler sind natürlich bevorzugt, sie brauchen es ja für die Schule, nicht?" Harry wusste nicht warum, aber ihm kam die Stimme des Mannes vertraut und freundlich vor. "Ich ahne etwas!" meinte Hermine plötzlich vielversprechend, und Harry hätte gerne gewusst was. 


	2. Lockharts Rückkehr 2

*********************************************************************Erstmal Danke an alle, die die Story bis dahin gelesen haben, und ich bitte euch: Reviewt! Das dritte Kapitel kommt erst wenn ich die Reviews von 5 verschiedenen Leuten zusammen habe! Denn ohne Lob und Kritik machen die vor dem Computer verbrachten Nachmittage keinen Sinn!!! Dieses mal lest ihr "Lockharts Rückkehr" weiter. Ich verspreche das es in den nächsten Kapiteln noch spannender, romantischer und witziger wird. Ihr müsst nur reviewen. Dieses Kapitel gibt's nochmal "umsonst".  
  
Eure Writerin Manamana :-) !!!!!!!!  
  
"Ich ahne etwas!" meinte Hermine vielversprechend, und Harry hätte gerne gewusst was. Er trat zu dem großen Schaufenster hin. Da sah er schon, was Hermine gemeint hatte. Etwa fünfzig Exemplare von "Sagen sie wahr, und zwar richtig" waren dort ausgestellt. Auf den Covern blickte Harry ein grinsender Gilderoy Lockhart mit blitzweißen Zähnen entgegen, jedes einzelne Buch war mit goldener Tinte signiert worden. Hinter Harry kamen bereits Hermine, Ron und Ginny angerannt. Sie mussten sich richtig zwischen den anderen Leuten durchquetschen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sahen, was los war. "Ach du liebe Güte..." sagte Ginny in leicht angewiedertem Tonfall und starrte entgeistert auf die Lockhartbücher. Ron zog ein eine abgeneigte Grimasse und Hermine murmelte was von: "Hab' ich's doch gewusst..." "Ich finde, wir sollten trotzdem in Flourish & Blotts hineingehen." sagte Harry, während er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde blickte. Da kam auch schon Mrs Weasley. "Stört euch nicht an den Leuten, vor drei Jahren war es der selbe Trubel..." meinte sie. "Daran erinnere ich mich leider noch gut!" meckerte Ron. Zwischen all den Leuten vorbei gingen sie in den Buchladen. Im vorbeigehen sah Harry auch den bärtigen Mann, der in der Sonorus-Stimme sprach. Er beruhigte die Leute die aufgeregt draußen standen. Drinnen war jedoch kaum jemand. Nur eine Mitarbeiterin des Ladens, die Harry komischerweise nicht kannte, streifte durch die Regale und guckte durch Bücherlücken hindurch. Außerdem sah er noch ein kleines Mädchen mit seiner Mutter, die irgendwie nicht das fanden, was sie haben wollten. "Was darf es sein?" fragte die Buchverkäuferin. Sie trug eine fette Brille und viele Ringe. "Äm, was ist denn da draußen los?" fragte Ron, anstatt die Frage zu beantworten. Mrs Weasley zischte ihm "Sei nicht immer so unhöflich..." zu. Harry und Hermine sahen die Verkäuferin neugierig an, denn sie wollten ebenfalls wissen was los war. Nur Ginny schien dies nicht so zu interessieren, sie blätterte ein paar Hexenbücher durch. "Also," sagte die Verkäuferin und schnappte sich einen Stuhl, "wie sie sicher schon gesehen haben, hat unser allseits beliebter Lockhart wieder ein Buch geschrieben..." "...von dem wir genau drei Exemplare benötigen!" sagte Mrs Weasley leicht ungeduldig. "Ja, sie bekommen es gleich," die Verkäuferin schnappte nach Luft, "jedenfalls, können wir uns auf eine weitere Bücherwelle von Herrn Lockhart gefasst machen!" Ginny starrte sie von einem hinteren Regal aus ziemlich entsetzt an, versank dann aber gleich wieder in dem Buch, was sie in der Hand hielt. "Hab ich doch gesagt!" meinte Ron trotzig. Harry fiel dazu nur "Tja!" ein, während Hermine gar nichts mehr sagte. Die Buchverkäuferin ging dann zum Schaufenster und angelte dreimal "Sagen sie wahr, und zwar richtig" heraus. Draußen hörte man Buhrufe und Pfiffe, als hätte sie Lockhart persönlich beleidigt. Sie ging zur Kasse. "Eine Galleone pro Buch, wegen Schulrabatt!" "Ja, aber wir brauchen noch eine Menge anderer Bücher!" sagte Harry und machte sich mit Ron und Hermine auf den zu den Deckenhohen Bücherregalen, wo sie zunächst den Begleitband für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe suchten.  
  
Nachdem sie alle Bücher beisammen hatten machten sich Harry und Co. auf den Weg zu "Zonkos" dem berühmt, berüchtigten Scherzartikelladen. Hermines und Ginnys Launen wurden immer mieser. Bei Ginny konnte Harry es ja noch verstehen, denn während er, Ron und Hermine mit je zwei vollen "Flourish & Blotts" Tüten herumliefen, hatte sie nur eine minikleine mit dem Arinthmatikbuch drin. Außerdem hatte Ginny das Hexenbuch für 3 Sickel, was sie die meiste Zeit durchgeblättert hatte, auch nicht bekommen. Hermine wurde immer brummiger, je näher sie "Zonkos" kamen. "Müssen wir da hin?" fragte sie mindestens zehnmal. Ron meinte darauf nur: "Ja, wir müssen!" Neben dem Scherzartikelladen war auch das Tiergeschäft, bei dem Hermine vor zwei Jahren Krummbein erworben hatte. Harry fragte sich nun schon zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag, wo sie ihn versteckt hatte. "Wo ist eigentlich Mum?" fragte Ginny, die nicht bemerkt hatte das Mrs Weasley die ganze Zeit schon nicht mehr dabei war. "Bekommst du überhaupt nochmal was mit, Schwesterherz? Mum hat zu einem Straßencafe´ gegangen und hat sich dort hingesetzt! In einer Stunde treffen wir uns da!" blaffte Ron seine kleine Schwester an. "Ach ja..." meinte diese schließlich kleinlaut. Vorbei an dem besagten Tierladen gingen die vier bei "Zonkos" rein. "Wow, cool!" rief Ron sofort, als sie über die Türschwelle getreten waren. Ginny verdrehte hinter ihm die Augen. "Ja, nett!" sagte Hermine mit unüberhörbarem ironischen Unterton. Ron packte derweil Harrys Arm und schliff ihn zu den neusten Süßigkeiten, mit und ohne Scherzfunktion. Hermine und Ginny, die genervt am Eingang stehengeblieben waren, vernahmen ständig "Oh!"s und "Ah!"s von Seiten Harry und Ron. Die Jungs gingen noch rüber zum Probierstand, wo sie gezielt nur alle Süßigkeiten probierten, die keinen Nebeneffekt hatten. "Hermine! Ginny! Kommt her!" rief Harry ihnen zu. Hermine kam sofort, weil sie keine Lust mehr hatte am Eingang zu stehen, und schliff Ginny mit. "Willst du mal das probieren, Ginnylein?" fragte Ron mit zuckersüßer Stimme und hielt ihr ein rotes Bonbon hin, was aussah wie eine Bohne. Harry kicherte, als Hermine dies bemerkte, zeigte er auf das Schild über den roten Bonbons. "Chilleten Extra" stand drauf. Hermine ahnte böses, sagte aber nichts. Ginny, die von der Schildaktion nichts mitbekommen hatte, probierte missmutig das Bonbon. Gespannt warteten Harry, Ron und Hermine darauf was passieren würde. Zunächst passierte gar nichts. Doch als Ginny gerade "schmeckt lecker" sagen wollte, lief sie feuerrot an. Hermine stutze. Eine Sekunde später kam mächtig viel Feuer aus Ginnys Mund. "Ahh Hilfe!" schrien Harry und Ron im Chor und spangen zur Seite. Nur Hermine stand immernoch wie angewurzelt da, während sie das Feuer belächelte. "Spring zur Seite, Hermine!" rief Ron panisch. Auch die anderen Leute im Laden schenkten dem Feuer wenig Beachtung. Dann war alles wieder vorbei. Das Feuer ging so schnell wie es gekommen war und Ginny bekam einen Lachanfall. "Tat es denn gar nicht weh?" fragte Harry besorgt. "Harry, ich bitte dich, das war ein Kunstfeuer, um den Namen des Produkts ein wenig gerecht zu werden." sagte Hermine und lächelte müde. "Ach so..." meinte Ron. "Es schmeckt sogar richtig lecker, zunächst nach Erdbeer..." diesen Satz hatte Ginny angefangen, doch sie kam nicht weit, denn die Türglocke von "Zonkos" läutete und alle drehten sich um. Mit einem riesigen Schwung wurde die Ladentür geöffnet und ein wehender, türkiser Umhang kam herein. Blonde Haare hingen ihm verwegen und relativ ordenlich ins Gesicht und ein blitzeweißes Strahlelächeln grinste die Leute mehr selbstbewusst als freundlich an. "Was will der denn hier?" fragte Hermine laut, doch niemand schenkte ihr Beachtung. Während Harry, Ron und Ginny die einzigen waren, die abgeneigt dreinschauten, waren die anderen Zauberer und Hexen in "Zonkos" entweder verwundert oder ganz aus dem Häuschen, Lockhart endlich wieder zu sehen. "Na, Hermine, geh' doch hin um dir ein Autogramm abzuholen!" stichelte Ron, als Lockhart den ersten Fans seinen Namen auf den Handrücken krizelte. Harry hätte schwören können, dass eine Hexe begeistert "diese Stelle werde ich nie wieder waschen," gesagt hatte, doch sofort wurde er durch Ron und Hermine wieder abgelenkt. "Du fieser kleiner Idiot," giftete Hermine, "von nichts ne Ahnung, aber große Töne spucken!" "Dumme Zicke," meinte nun Ron, "wer war es denn, der im zweiten Schuljahr so für DEN DA geschwärmt ha?!?" er zeigte auf Lockhart, der weiter fleißig Autogramme gab. "Jetzt hört auf!" mischte sich Harry ein, der es nicht mehr mit anhören konnte. "Er hat doch angefangen!" sagte Hermine. "Stimmt doch! Für diesen Idioten hatte unsere liebe Freundin mal was übrig!" Rons Stimme war inzwischen so laut geworden, das sich alle, die kein Autogramm wollten, oder schon eins bekommen hatten zu ihm umdrehten. "Das stimmt gar nicht," schrie Hermine verzweifelt, "du übertreibst!" Ginny hatte sich inzwischen die Ohren zugehalten. "Kein Stück übertreibe ich, du weißt ja gar nicht was damals passiert ist, als -..." "...Wohl! Ihr habt es mir zur genüge..." "Äm, was ist denn hier los wenn ich fragen darf?" Gilderoy Lockhart, der gerade noch den letzten Fans unterschrieben hatte, stand nun hinter Hermine. "Nichts!" sagten Harry und Ginny zugleich, um von ihren aufgebrachten Freunden abzulenken. "Eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit!" grinste Ron. "Sagt mal," Lockhart zeigte gleichzeitig auf Harry und Ron, "kennen wir uns nicht irgendwo her?" Harry schluckte. Hatte Lockhart nicht das Gedächtnis verloren? "Nö, ich kenne sie nicht!" meinte Ron. "Ich auch nicht, nie gesehen!" log Harry. "Das ist aber schade! Gerade ist nämlich mein erstes Buch herausgekommen: 'Sagen sie wahr, und zwar richtig!'" Sein erstes Buch? Harry atmete auf. Lockhart konnte sich an rein gar nichts erinnern. Nicht an seine ehemalige Autorenkarriere, nicht an seine Zeit als VgddK-Lehrer. "Okay, wir müssen dann los!" rettete Hermine die Situation. "Ja, Tschühüs!" flötete Ginny. Die vier verließen den Laden. "Das nächste mal gehen wir wieder in das "Zonkos" von Hogsmade, da treffen wir den sicherlich nicht mehr!" lachte Ron. "Ist nicht eine Entschuldigung fällig?" fragte Hermine gereizt.  
  
---------Fortsetzung Folgt-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Wird Ron sich entschuldigen? Warum schreibt Lockhart so plötzlich Wahrsagebücher? Was haben Ferd unf George tatsächlich vor?  
  
Alles das in den nächsten Kapiteln. Aber denkt dran: REVIEWT!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- 


	3. Griechischer Wein

Also, eigentlich sollte ich ja für die Englischarbeit lernen, aber ich habe da besseres zu tun, z.B. meine Version von Harry Potter Band 5 weiter schreiben. Ich bedanke mich herzlichst bei allen Leuten, die diese Geschichte bis hierhin verfolgt haben, auch wenn sie zu faul waren ein Review zu schreiben. Meine riesige Bitte an euch: reviewt!!! Ihr müsst keine Romane schreiben (obwohl ich nix dagegen hätt), ein Satz reicht völlig, aber die Begründung warum ihr die Story gut/schlecht findet wär nicht schlecht. Reviewt bitte auch wenn ihr logische Fehler od. Grammifehler findet!!! Gruß und Kuss an alle Eure Manamana  
  
Griechischer Wein  
  
(Dieses Kapitel ist KEINE Songfic von Udo Jürgens Lied!!!)  
  
"Ist nicht eine Entschuldigung fällig?" fragte Hermine gereizt. "Warum? Immer muss ich spuren, und die liebe Hermine ist fein aus dem Schneider!" regte Ron sich auf. "Mensch Ron, sei doch nicht immer so stur!" zischte Harry ihm zu, so dass nur er es hören konnte. Ron guckte daraufhin permanent auf den Boden. Doch Hermine ließ nicht locker: "Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich mit sowas bereits vier Jahre lang befreundet sein kann!" Ron fühlte sich wohl persönlich angegriffen und wollte zum Gegenschlag ausholen, da mischte Ginny sich ein. "Ich verfluchten Streithähne, könnt ihr nicht einmal zwei Tage nicht zanken?" Mit einem mal war es still, den ganzen Weg zum Straßencafe´ über. Harry und Ginny untehielten sich ungewohnt leise über die Zauberersammelkarten aus den Schokofröschen (er hatte schon fast alle), während Hermine und Ron trotzig schweigend hinter ihnen herliefen. "Ihr könnt langsam auch wieder zu reden anfangen!" meinte Harry, der Ginny gerade Cornelius Fudge als Karte zeigte. Ron verzog das Gesicht und Hermine fing erst wider zu reden an als sie am Straßencafe´ ankamen. "Ihr seid genau acht Minuten zu spät!" meinte Mrs Weasley mit einem lachenden Blick auf die Armbanduhr. "Ja, äm, also bei 'Zonkos' da gab's so tolle Sachen..." versuchte Ron sie rauszureden. "Und warum habt ihr denn nichts gekauft?" fragte seine Mutter. "Bei den Preisen kaufen wir nichts!" lautete Hermines schlaue Ausrede. "So, so! Ich wusste doch, dass ihr nicht so verschwenderisch seid wie die meisten anderen in eurem Alter," meinte Mrs Weasley, "dann können wir ja los." "Äh, Mum, solltest du nicht vorerst bezahlen?" fragte Ginny. "Oh, ja! Zahlen bitte!" Etwas mussten sie warten, da kam ein sehr schlanker Kellner mit schulterlangem Haar, das er als Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. In der Hand hielt der Kellner eine Flasche. "Oh, was für entzückende Kinder sie haben!" sagte er, anstatt Mrs Weasley die Rechnung zu geben. Ginny wurde leicht rot. "Nur die Rotschöpfe sind meine." "Oh, äh ja! Ich habe den Kleinen etwas wunderbares mitgebracht." meinte der Kellner grinsend und hielt die Flasche hoch. "Äm, wir trinken keinen Alkohol!" antwortete Harry, der die Flasche als Weinflasche deutete. Mrs Weasley wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Das hier," sagte der Kellner und setzte die Flasche noch mehr in Szene, "ist ein alkoholfreier Kirschsaft aus besten Kirschen. Alle Kinder lieben ihn. Und ich schenke euch diese Flasche." Harry fand es dumm, wie ein fünfjähriger behandelt zu werden, nahm die Flasche aber aus purer neugierde an. Selbst Hermine sagte nichts dazu. Dann kassierte der komische Kellner noch bei Mrs Weasley ab und meinte zum Schluß: "Denkt dran, der ist nur für besondere Anlässe!" mit einem undeutbaren Grinsen ging er von ihrem Tisch weg. "Gib her, ich beware ihn so lange auf, bis ihr zurück nach Hogwarts fahrt." sagte Mrs Weasley und steckte die grün schimmernde Flasche in ihre Tasche.  
  
Auf Gleis 9 ¾ war es mal wieder super voll. Schüler, die zum ersten mal oder schon wieder nach Hogwarts mussten, verabschiedeten von ihren Eltern. Mrs Weasley war mit Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Fred und George mitgekommen. Mr Weasley musste arbeiten, weswegen er nicht dabei war. "Die Zeit ist wirklich schnell vergangen." meinte Mrs Weasley, um sie auf den Abschied vorzubereiten. "Ja." sagte Harry. Ihm waren die eineinhalb Wochen wie im Flug vorgekommen. Er dachte, es sei gestern gewesen, als er aus dem Dienstwagen von Rons Vater ausgestiegen war. Auch Hermine tat sich schwer. Hatte sie etwa zum ersten mal keinen Bock auf die Schule? Fred und George sagten (ungewöhnlicherweise) die ganze Zeit über nichts. "Ach Harry," meinte Mrs Weasley plötzlich, "hier, der Kirschsaft. Ist ja eurer!" Alle schienen diesen Saft total vergessen zu haben, Ginny wollte nämlich gerade "Was ist das?" fragen, als es ihr wohl selber wieder einfiel. Fred lugte kurz auf die grünliche Flasche, ließ aber keinen Kommentar ab. Harry packte sie schnell in seinen Koffer, nicht, dass einer noch dachte er nehme Wein mit nach Hogwarts. Dann wurden die Koffer der Schüler von den Schaffnern ordentlich verstaut und los sollte es gehen. "Tschüss Mum!" sagten Fred und George nur, und stahlen sich sann flugs in den Zug. Sie hatten sehr wahrscheinlich nicht vor, von ihrer Mutter vor allen Leuten umarmt zu werden. Ginny und Ron ließen Mrs Weasleys Abschiedsprozedur aber mehr oder weniger freiwillig über sich ergehen. Harry und Hermine mussten sich mit einem "Bis nächstes Jahr!" zufrieden geben, Harry fiel außerdem auf, das Mrs Weasley jetzt viel weniger sorgenvoll mit ihm umging. Im Hogwarts-Express mussten Hermine und Harry erstmal Ron und seine Schwester suchen, die ein bisschen vorgerannt waren. Als sie an dem Abteil von Malfoy und seinen blöden Kumpels vorbeikamen, wurden sie ziemlich nett mit "Schlammblut!" und "Narbenfresse!" begrüßt. Harry überhörte diese uneinfallsreichen Bemerkungen leicht und schon kurz darauf hatten sie Ginny und Ron erblickt. Sie saßen in einem leeren Abteil ziemlich weit hinten. "Na, auch schon da?" spöttelte Ron, und fing sich einen Grinser von Harry und einen bösen Blick von Hermine ein. Sie hatte sich immernoch nicht hundertprozentig mit Ron ausgesprochen und wurde bei der leisensten dummen Bemerkung von ihm sauer. Diesmal sagte sie jedoch nichts. "Sagt mal, wollen wir nicht langsam unseren Kirschsaft trinken?" fragte Ginny mit einer Spur ungeduld in der Stimme. "Der wird heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgemacht!" verkündete Harry feierlich. Wie zu erwarten gab Ginny darauf keine Wiederworte. Stattdessen holte sie den "Tagespropheten" aus ihrem Handgepäck und begann zu lesen. Harry, der schräg gegenüber von ihr saß, versuchte einen Blick auf das innere des Propheten zu erhaschen, was ihm unauffällig aber nicht gelang. "Sag mal, habt ihr schon Seamus Katze gesehen?," fragte Ron, "richtig hübsch und schön schwarz, im Gegensatz zu deinem..." Er stutzte plötzlich. "Wo ist eigentlich Krummbein?" Hermine zuckte zusammen. Harry ahnte das etwas schlimmes passiert war, weswegen er Hermine nie nach dem Kater gefragt hatte. "Ist er - ..." wollte Ginny fragen. Hermine rollten Tränen über die Wangen: "Nein, er ist weggelaufen..." Die ganze Fahrt über ging es still zu. Der einzige Scherz, den Ron machte, war, dass er versuchte, den Nusskuchen von der Imbisshexe zu hypnotisieren. Keiner lachte, erstens, weil es nicht besonders lustig war, zweitens, weil Hermine fast weinte.  
  
In den üblichen Kutschen wurden sie dieses Jahr wieder zum Schloss gebracht. Es war nun Nacht und, logischerweise, nicht mehr hell. Hermine hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst und klammerte sich an Harrys Arm, weil sie "zu müde sei um alleine zu gehen", Ginny nun bei ihrer Jahrgangsstufe war und Hermine sich nicht gerne an Ron festhalten wollte. Harry empfand es ein bisschen lästig, eine Hermine am Arm kleben zu haben die vor Erschöpfung kaum gehen konnte und so auch sein Tempo etwas einschränkte. Nach Minuten des Drängels bekamen Harry, Ron und Hermine einen Platz in einer Kutsche. "Bequem, die Dinger!" sagte Ron und wollte es sich gerade gemütlich machen, da kam Neville dazu und setzte sich neben ihn. "Na, schöne Ferien gehabt?" fragte er. "Ja!" antworteten Harry und Ron, obwohl das bei Harry ja nur halb stimmte. "Und du Hermine?" wollte Neville fragen, bekam aber keine Antwort, weil Hermine neben Harry eingeschlafen war.  
  
Beim obligatorischen *ist dat jezz richtig geschrieben?* Festessen war sie wieder halbwach und lauschte mit den anderen gelangweilt Albus Dumbledores Rede: "Wie schön, dass alle Schüler wohlbehalten aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt sind..." Das übliche Blabla halt. "Wir wollen außerdem an jemanden Gedenken, der jetzt nicht mehr in unserer Mitte ist..." Harry fand die Rede von seinem Schulleiter das allererste mal stinklangweilig und guckte sich am Gryffindortisch um. Colin Creevey grinste sein Spiegelbild in einem Teelöffel an, Hermine blickte geistesabwesend auf ihren (noch) leeren Teller, "...Cedric war ein wundervoller Vertrauensschüler...", während Ron desinteressiert auf den Salzstreuer starrte. Apropros Vertrauensschüler!; dachte Harry, wer würde dies in Gryffindor werden? Doch seine Frage wurde schnell beantwortet. "...in Hufflepuff heißen die neuen Vertrauensschüler," Dumbledore hob zwei Umschläge vom Tisch, "ErnieMacMillan und Hannah Abott!" Am Hufflepufftisch johlten alle Mädchen. Die beliebte Hannah war also jetzt Vertrauensschülerin. Der weniger beliebte Ernie erntete hingegen spöttische Rufe von den Slytherins. Nach dem die beiden Hufflepuffs ihre Umschläge abgeholt hatten, ging es weiter. "...in Ravenclaw dürfen sich Padma Patil und Willy Dust freuen!" Padma, Pavartis Zwillingsschwester ging freudestrahlend zum Lehrertisch. Cho und ihre Freundinnen klatschten laut. Harry errötete leicht. "...Gryffindor, vertraut auf..." "Hermine Granger!" äffte Ron leise Dumbledore nach. Harry dachte auch, dass sie es werden würde. "...Lavender Brown und...PAVARTI PATIL!" Hermine sah aus, als wäre ihr schlecht und warf den beiden Gryffindorvertrauensschülerinnen einen zornigen Blick zu. Ron sah sie halb mitleidig, halb schadenfroh an. Parvarti umarmte währenddessen ihre ebenso frohe Zwillingsschwester. "Reicht nicht eine Patil?" zischte Hermine. "Ich dachte, du magst Pavarti!" sagte Harry ahnungslos. "Von wegen -..." "...Slytherins VS sind: Pansy Parkinson und Draco Malfoy..." Hermine machte ein Würgegeräusch, als die Namen der beiden in der Halle verklungen waren. Dann wurden die erstklässler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt, zu Gryffindor kamen Marcy Feight, Tessja Kimbsland, Carolin Ninger, Liza Saphire, Henry Yok, Tim Oktolic, Filia Dims, Greg Percon, Olivia Livet, Tally Key, Chicago Noorl, Llorna Blight, Andy Xerx, Ann Richard, Paul Levyt und Susan Andersen. Mit 16 neuen Schülern schnitten sie dieses mal am schlechtesten ab.  
  
Das Festessen war natürlich ziemlich lecker. Hermine hatte jedoch kaum etwas runtergekriegt und saß nun vor einem leeren Glas Kürbissaft während alle anderen noch die Reste aufaßen. "Ich finde," sagte Ginny mit vollem Mund, "wir sollten langsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen!" "Glaube ich auch!" sagte Harry und stand auf. Sie waren fast die ersten. Hermine stand gleichgültig mit auf und machte sich zügig auf den Weg. "Moment!" sagte Ron. "Kennt einer das neue Passwort?" Hermine seufzte und kam zurück. Sie ging zu Lavender und fragte. "Es lautet 'Honigblüten'. Ein wunderschönes Passwort, findest du nicht auch?" Ohne Antwort ging sie zu Harry und den anderen, zusammen verließen sie die große Halle.  
  
"Honigblüten!" sagte Hermine entnervt und die fette Dame klappte zur Seite. Harry hatte währenddessen den Kirschsaft geholt, den sie ja noch trinken wollten. Sie gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Niemand war drin, nur ein paar Kerzen brannten. "Ich bin sicher es kommt niemand mehr!" meinte Ginny und ließ sich in einen Sessel plumpsen. Ron holte Gläser aus einem kleinen Schrank und stellte sie auf den Boden. Harry öffnete die Flasche, und sofort ströhmte ein süßlicher Kirschenduft hinaus. Hermine rümpfte die Nase, ließ sich jedoch trotzdem etwas einschenken. Als alle etwas in ihrem Glas hatten, sagte Harry: "Auf ein gutes Jahr in Hogwarts!" Ginny eilte vom Sessel zu ihrem Glas. Harry trank. Es schmeckte sehr süß, um nicht zu sagen fast eklig und nur ein wenig nach Kirsche. Kurz darauf wurde es bitterer. Aus den Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie Ron sich noch den Rest einschüttete und weitertrank. Dann wurde Harry schwindelig, er fühlte sich etwas berauscht und inzwischen schmeckte der Kirschsaft nach ekligem Wein. Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Was ist in dem angeblichen Kirschsaft drin, was Harry so aus der Bahn wirft? Wieso sind gerade Lavender u. Pavarti Verrtrauensschüler geworden und nicht Hermine oder Harry? Wer wird der neue VgddK Lehrer?  
  
------------------Fortsetzung folgt------------------------------(etwa am 11.12.03)------------  
  
P.S: REVIEWT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Die GoosyFamily

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Hi @ all!!! Ich arbeite nun schon an dem vierten Kapitel von "Harry Potter 5" und bin ein bisschen traurig, dass bis heute keiner reviewt hat!!! Außerdem will ich noch ganz lieb BellNami grüßen, und ihr sagen das ihre HP Fanfic ganz toll ist! Schreib weiter, Nami!!! Wenn ihr nur nicht reviewt, weil ihr gar nicht bei Fanfiction angemeldet seid, ist das natürlich was anderes! Aber alle die meine Story lesen und reviewen KÖNNTEN, bitte ich herzlichst um ein solches. Viel Spass mit Chapter 4 Eure Manamana  
  
Die Goosy-Family  
  
Es war sehr düster im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Harry aufwachte. Sein Kopf brummte, als wäre er betrunken. Nur noch eine einzige Kerze brannte, ansonsten gab es keine Lichtquelle, weil es Neumond war. Es war still. 'Wo sind nur die anderen', dachte Harry und guckte, nein besser, fühlte sich um. Plötzlich versperrte ein Kopf das Licht der Kerze. Es war Hermine. "Harry, hallo, HALLO???" rief sie und Harry merkte wie sie aufstand. "Hier bin ich." sagte Harry und versuchte möglichst unpanisch rüberzukommen. "Warte," wisperte Hermine, "hier müssten noch Streichhölzer sein." Sie kramte in ihrer Umhangstasche und zog eine kleine, viereckige Schachtel raus. Dann tastete sie sich zu den Kerzen. Harrys Augen hatten sich bald an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, denn er sah Ginnys Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen. Dann gingen die Kerzen an. Tatsächlich lagen Ginny und Ron auf dem Boden. "Was sollen wir nur tun?" fragte Harry, dessen Schädel noch immer pochte und klopfte. "Keine Ahnung," sagte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme. "Sollen wir sie nicht zu Madame Pomfrey bringen?" fragte Harry. "Nein. Wir warten noch, bis sie aufwachen. Da sie einen relativ normalen Puls haben, wird das früher oder später geschehen!" Ginny rappelte sich als erstes auf. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie, doch sie bekam nur ein Achselzucken als Antwort. Hermine schickte sie kurzerhand hoch in ihr Bett. Die Wanduhr im Gryffindorgemeinschaftraum zeigte bereits halb drei. "Wie lange wir wohl bewusstlos waren?" fragte Hermine, während sie vor dem wimmernden Ron knieten, der allmählich auch sein Bewusstsein zurückerlangte. "Es lag an diesem 'Kirschsaft'!" sagte Harry und tat die Flasche in seine Umhangstasche. "Wir werden ihn morgen genauer untersuchen!" beschloss Hermine. Ron war mittlerweile wieder voll da und fragte: "Was genauer untersuchen?"  
  
Der nächste Tag wurde, gesundheitlich gesehen, eine der schlimmsten Tage für Harry, Hermine; Ron und Ginny. Vor allen Dingen Ron hatte es schwer erwischt, weil er zwei Gläser dieses Kirschsaftes getrunken hatte. Er war beim ersten Frühstück des neuen Schuljahres nicht dabei, sondern im Krankenflügel, wo er Medizin gegen Kopf-, Magenschmerzen und Fieber bekam. Hermine, der es ebenfalls nicht so gut ging, hatte Harry und Ginny überreden können am Frühstück teilzunehmen, um den neuen VgddK-Lehrer kennenzulernen. Tatsächlich saß ein neuer Lehrer am Lehrertisch. Harry glaubte, ihn schon mal irgendwo gesehen zu haben, sein Kopf glühte aber dermaßen, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte oder wollte. Der Lehrer hatte einen langen, schwarzrn Bart, war dick (besonders am Bauch) und war vertieft in den Tagespropheten, der aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag. "Das ist er?" fragte Ginny ein wenig abschätzend und wandte sich einem der vielen Tees zu, die schon vor Dumbledores Rede auf den Tischen standen, um niemanden verdursten zu lassen. "Ich denke schon...", sagte Hermine leise, "...man, wie gerne hätte ich jetzt den Tagespropheten!" Harry schüttete sich ein wenig Pfefferminztee in seine Tasse, in der Hoffnung, er könnte vielleicht etwas helfen. Dennoch konnte Harry an diesem morgen nicht vorstellen, etwas zu essen. Hermine hatte ihren Teller beiseite geschoben und den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt, da kamen Pavarti und Lavender strahlend und mit einem fetten "V" auf der Brust an den Gryffindortisch. "Setz' dich bloß ordentlich hin, sonst gibt's fünf Punkte abzug für dein Haus!" grinste Pavarti und keine Sekunde später verfiel sie mit ihrer Freundin in einen Lachanfall. Hermine hatte sich von den beiden abgewandt und zu Ginny gedreht, als Albus Dumdledore aufstand, um die Rede zu halten und den neuen Lehrer vorzustellen.. Liza Saphire, eine der neuen Erstklässlerinnen, störte das jedoch wenig. Zusammen mit ihrer blonden Freundin Llorna alberte sie noch ein bißchen herum, bis ihnen Padma Patil vom Ravenclawtisch aus dafür zehn Punkte abzog. Hermine guckte säuerlich auf die beiden Kleinen, die nun beleidigt dreinsahen und warf Lavender, die ihre "V"-Brosche hübsch polierte, noch einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Dann lauschten alle brav der Frühstücksrede des Schulleiters. "...als neuen, recht mutigen, Lehrer des Faches Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste darf ich ihnen Professor Goosy vorstellen!" Applaus von allen Seiten. Der dickliche Lehrer stand auf (er war recht klein) und verneigte sich. Harry wusste plötzlich woher er ihn kannte: Er war die "Sonorus"-Stimme die vor "Flourish & Blotts" die Leute im Zaum gehalten hat. "Mein Name ist Professor Goosy und ich werde die nächsten Jahre bei euch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten..." Man konnte deutlich hören, dass Snape kurz abgeneigt auflachte, bevor er sich wieder fasste. "...jedenfalls," fuhr Prof. Goosy fort, "werden wir jede Menge Spaß haben und den Unterricht so vielseitig wie möglich gestalten!" Harry sah, dass sogar einige Slytherins ein wenig begeistert waren und klatschten, nur Pansy Parkinson machte einen wenig interessierten Eindruck und pfeilte ihre Nägel. Dann übernahm Dumbledore wieder das Wort: "Ich wünsche allen einen gesunden Apettit!"  
  
Den Vormittag verbrachten Harry, Ginny und Hermine zuerst bei Ron im Krankenflügel. Prof. Vector hatten Harry und Hermine (eigentlich wahrheitsgemäß) erzählt, dass sie sich nicht so gut fühlten und dringend raus müssten, Ginny hatte währrenddessen bei Prof. Sprout freibekommen. Als sie hinüber zum Krankenflügel gingen, fühlten sie sich direkt besser. Harrys Kopfschmerzen waren fast weg und er hüpfte fröhlich hin und her. "Entweder, wir tun so als wären wir krank und gehen deshalb zu Madame Pomfrey, oder wir suchen uns eine andere Ausrede!" meinte Hermine, deren Blässe vollständig aus dem Gesicht verschwunden war. "Ich bin für die andere Ausrede!" meinte Harry und Ginny nickte zustimmend.  
  
Bei Madame Pomfrey erzählten die drei, ihre Lehrer hätten ihnen freigegeben, damit sie den "schwerkranken" Ron besuchen könnten. Dieser versetzte ihrer Ausrede einen gehörigen Dämpfer, denn er stand fröhlich und gutgelaunt neben dem Krankenbett und sagte: "Ich wollte gerade zu Arinthmatik gehen, und was macht ihr hier?" Ron schien wieder geheilt zu sein. "Was war es denn genau, was er hatte?" fragte Hermine aus eigenem Interesse. "Es schien ganz an dem zu liegen was er da gestern getrunken hat!" sagte Madame Pomfrey vieldeutig. Harry und Ginny sahen sie fragend an. "Hört zu. Dieses Zeug, was ihr da hattet..." begann die Krankenschwester, aber Harry unterbrach sie. "...Wieso wir?" "Euer Freund hat mir erzählt was gestern los war!" Ron grinste. Hermine setzte einen Blick auf, der Ärger befürchtete und wollte gerade was sagen, da meinte Madame Pomfrey: "Keine Angst, ich werde niemanden etwas erzählen, schließlich habt ihr ja nicht direkt was verbotenes getan. Ich würde nur gern wissen woher ihr den 'Kirschsaft' habt." "Aus der Winkelgasse..." antwortete Hermine zögerlich. "Habt ich's mir doch gedacht," antwortete Madame Pomfrey, "von diesem Straßencafe´?" Alle nickten. "Alles klar. Sicher war es Donald Goosy." sagte und blickte auf Ginny, die ein bißchen verwirrt dreinschaute. "Donald wer?" fragte Harry. "Goosy? Haben sie Goosy gesagt?" wollte Hermine wissen. "Ja, das habe ich." "Was ist daran so schlimm, darf er nicht heißen wie er will?" meinte Ron und setzte sich auf das Krankenbett. "Ach, Ron! Du warst heute gar nicht beim Frühstück," sagte Hermine, "unser neuer Verteidigungslehrer heißt ebenfalls Goosy!" Madame Pomfrey lachte auf. "Ich weiß, aber das ist Victor Goosy. Er ist der Großonkel von Donald Goosy, dem Kellner." Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny sahen sich immer noch verwundert an. "Ihr werdet des Rätsels Lösung noch finden, mit dem Zauber, den ich euch geben werde!" verkündete Madame Pomfrey und blätterte in einem ihrer schlauen Bücher. Welchen Zauber gibt Madame Pomfrey Harry und Co.? In welcher genaueren Verbindung stehen Donald und Victor Goosy? Wie wird Hermine damit klarkommen, nicht Vertrauensschülerin zu sein?  
  
Alles das gibt es im 5. Kapitel von HP 5. ------------------Fortsetzung folgt---------------(etwa am 15.12.03)-------- ------------------- 


	5. Der kriminelle Part

Hallo, ihr Lieben! Ich habe gerade meine Englischarbeit wieder bekommen und es ist eine 2+ geworden :-)!!! Für Englisch ist das bei mir recht zufriedenstellend! Da jetzt aber keine Arbeit vor den Ferien ansteht, kann ich mich voll und halb (Witz, alle lachen!!!) auf diese Geschichte konzentrieren, die jezz net mehr Harry Potter 5 sondern irgendwie "Harry Potter und eine ziemlich bescheuerte Geschichte" heißt! Sobald die Story ready ist, bekommt sie einen schicken Titel, der dazu passt, aber das kann noch Monate dauern!!! Denkt dran: Reviewen ist gut für die Gesundheit!!!  
  
Der kriminelle Part  
  
Madame Pomfrey hielt Harry und den anderen ihren dicken Wälzer vor die Nase. Dabei fiel zirka ein Kilo Staub auf den Boden. Hermine nießte. "Seht ihr das?" fragte sie und wünschte Hermine "Gesundheit!" "Was genau?" fragte Ginny und ihre Blicke galten der vergilbten Doppelseite, die die Krankenschwester aufgeschlagen hatte: "Die fette Überschrift auf der linken Seite; äh, von euch aus rechts..." "Sie meinen 'Zutatos'?" fragte Hermine und guckte ein wenig verwirrt. "Genau, den 'Zutatos' Zauber," anrwortete Madame Pomfrey, "eigentlich bin ich ja nur die Krankenschwester und soll Schülern keine Magie beibringen, aber..." "...das hier ist eine Ausnahme!" ergänzte Ron und grinste, als hätte er einem dreijährigen moleküle Schwingungen erklärt. "Und was sollen wir damit?" fragte Harry genervt, denn als er auf die Uhr sah, wusste er, dass er auch die zweite Stunde Arinthmatik verpassen würde. "Mensch Harry, dass ist ein ganz praktischer Zauberspruch!" meinte Hermine. "Genau," bestätigte Madame Pomfrey, "wie der Name schon sagt, kann man damit die Inhaltstoffe, von etwa einem Getränk, ganz genau bestimmen, schließlich heißt es ZUTATos." Hermine zog einen Fetzen Pergament aus ihrer Umhangtasche und kritzelte die paar Wörtchen, die unter "Zutatos" standen, ab. "Harry, du hast doch noch die Flasche, oder?" fragte sie danach. "Ja!" antwortete Harry. "Okay, danke, dass sie uns so geholfen haben!" sagte Hermine schließlich und alle gingen zu ihrem Unterricht.  
  
Professor Vector hatte sie schon erwartet und ließ einen, für sie selbst wohl flotten Spruch, ab: "Ach, habt ihr euch doch noch hierher bequemt? Ach und Mr Weasley, ich dachte sie seien krank! Woher kommt es, dass ich sie hier noch treffe?" Ron lächelte verlegen und setzte sich: "Uns geht es besser!" sagte er noch. "Ach ja? Dann berechnen sie drei jetzt diese Aufgabe! Die anderen passen bitte auf..." antwortete Prof. Vector und gab Harry, Ron und Hermine je ein Pergament mit Zahlen und Formeln. Während Hermine sofort zu rechnen begann, sich sogar nebenbei am Unterricht beteiligte, und Ron mühevoll an einer Aufgabe knobelte, saß Harry nur da und starrte an die kahle Wand. Warum wusste Madame Pomfrey bloß so viel? Hatte sie bereits eine Beziehung zu den Goosys? Das schlimmste aber war für ihn, dass er noch immer nicht wusste, was es mit diesem "Kirschsaft" wohl auf sich hatte. Wollte man sie etwa, etwa... "Mr Potter! Hören sie sofort auf zu träumen! Ansonsten bin ich gezwungen ihnen eine saftige Strafarbeit aufzuerlegen!" Lavender und Pavarti grinsten. Harry glaubte, sie hatten sich nach den Ferien ein wenig verändert, sagte dennoch schließlich zu Prof. Vertor: "'Tschuldigung, ich werde nun aufpassen!" Das tat er aber nicht. Harry starrte bloß still durch die Klasse, bis es endlich klingelte.  
  
Angeekelt saß Hermine vor dem Mittagessen in der großen Halle. Bohnen mit Speck mochte sie gar nicht. "Was ist los?", fragte Ron, "schmeckt es dir etwa nicht?" "Sehr witzig Ron! Beeilt euch bitte, wir wollen doch den 'Zutatos' Zauber ausprobieren!" "Vielleicht sollte man 'Zutatos' mal an diesem Mittagessen versuchen!" lachte Ginny und aß auch nur recht wenig. Als Ron endlich fertig war, verlaßen die vier voreilig die große Halle. Pavarti rief ihnen noch: "Man wartet eigentlich bis alle fertig sind!" hinterher, was ihr ein genervtes: "Halt den Mund!" von Hermine einfing. Beleidigt drehte sich Pavarti zu ihrem Essen und harry dachte, wenn sie nicht auch in Gryffindor wäre, hätte sie jetzt Punkte abgezogen. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame sagte Ron "Honigblüten!", als Snape plötzlich vorbeikam. "Na, wohin des Weges?" fragte er höhnisch und packte Harry am Arm. "Warum seid ihr nicht beim Mittagstisch?" "Warum sind sie nicht beim Mittagstisch?" "Zehn Punkte abzug für Gryffindor, wegen dummer Gegenfragen, Granger!" lachte Snape und schritt schnell weiter. "Super, nur weil du etwas geantwortet hast!" meckerte Ron und alle kletterten durch das Portraitloch. "Ich denke, wir nehmen den Jungenschlafsaal, da können auch wir rein!" meinte Ginny und sie gingen dorthin. "Am besten, wir schließen die Tür ab," meinte Harry, "so müssen die anderen erst 'Alohomora' sagen, bevor sie herein kommen!" "Gut." war Hermines knappe Antwort, dann drehte sie den Schlüssel um. Harry kramte in seiner Umhangstasche nach der mysteriösen Flasche und stellte sie auf den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Schlafsaals. "Wir brauchen einen Tropfen der Flüssigkeit, sonst kann der Zauber nicht wirken." sagte Hermine. "Ist da überhaupt noch was drin?" fragte Ron. "Denke schon," grinse sie und kippte einen winzig kleinen Tropfen auf den Tisch. "A ja!" sagte Ginny sehr verwundert. "Okay, alle zurück treten! Ich weiß nicht was passieren kann!" rief Hermine und Harry, Ron und Ginny wichen zurück. "1, 2, 3... Zutatos!" Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab und zielte dann auf den kleinen, roten Tropfen. Blaue Funken bildeten sich und der Tropfen wurde zu einem Zettel. "Hä?" entfuhr es Ron. "Tja... Das ist dann wohl die Zutatenliste!" meinte Hermine und nahm das fitzelchen Pergament in die Hand. "Also: Wasser, roter Farbstoff...und..." "Was ist?" fragte Harry. "...Rattengift, Schleim einer Amitale und Alkohol!" "Wie bitte? Rattengift?" kreischte Ginny. "Das ist noch gar nicht das schlimmste..." "Alohomora!" diese Stimme gehörte Neville. "Scheiße!" flüsterte Ron. Reflexartig tat Harry die Flasche wieder in die Umhangstasche zurück. Keine Sekunde später stand Neville in der Tür und guckte sie fragend an. "Was macht ihr denn hier?" Alle grinsten wie auf Bestellung. "Und warum habt ihr die Tür...?" "Nein, nicht was du denkst..." warf Hermine sofort ein. "Hä? Was denke ich denn?" meinte Neville und holte eine Rolle Pergament aus seinem Nachtschrank. "Okay, ich gehe dann mal!", sagte er, "denkt dran: In etwa zehn Minuten fängt Wahrsagen an!" Danach war er weg. Hermine lächelte müde. "Wenn dieser 'Zutatos'-Spruch tatsächlich stimmt, dann wollte uns Donald Goosy absichtlich vergiften..." sagte Harry und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. "Den müssen wir unbedingt dran kriegen!" sagte Ron entschlosssen. "Hätte jemand die ganze Flasche allein getrunken, wäre er dann..." fing Ginny an, "...gestorben, ja!" beendete Hermine. "Dieser Donald Goosy ist einfach ein mieser Mörder!" meinte Ron. "Ich vermute da was anderes!" sagte Hermine nachdenklich. Langsam machten sich alle auf den Weg zu Wahrsagen. Was vermutet Hermine? Wollte Donald Goosy die vier wirklich töten? Was werden sich Lavender und Pavarti sonst noch erlauben? Das alles in Chapter 6.  
  
------------------Fortsetzung folgt-------------(wahrscheinlich am 17.12.03.)---------------- 


	6. Verrat und ein Geheimnis

Hallo alle! Was mich ziemlich geärgert hat war, dass mir noch genau 2 mikrige Wörter zum 10000. Wort gefehlt haben! :-( !!! Die habe ich aber jetzt erreicht (Juhhhuu!) Auf jeden Fall aber geht es jetzt weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel "Verrat und ein Geheimnis" , dass etwas länger werden könnte. Viel Spaß damit!!!! MANAMANA  
  
Verrat und ein Geheimnis  
  
In Professor Trelawneys Raum war es wie immer stickig und voller Parfumgeruch. Duftkerzen und Räucherstäbchen qualmten in jeder Ecke. Harry fühlte sich benebelt. Nach Sauerstoff keuchend ließ er sich mit Ron und Hermine an einem Tisch ganz weit hinten nieder. Harry und Ron sahen sie eine Weile lang an. "Ich sage dazu erstmal nichts mehr, okay?" stellte Hermine klar, bevor die beiden überhaupt was fragen konnten. "Hört zu," sagte sie schließlich, "wir werden uns weiterhin darum kümmern, aber nicht jetzt, habt ihr verstanden?" Ron nickte. Harry auch, aber nicht sehr überzeugend. Missmutig nahm er sein Exemplar von Sagen sie wahr, und zwar richtig aus seiner Tasche und legte es unabsichtlich laut auf den Tisch. "Wenn ich um Ruhe bitten dürfte?" das war Prof. Trelawney. Ihre Gestalt stand weit vorne im Raum und noch immer redete sie mit einer lahmen, abwesenden, fast geisteskranken Stimme. Nun packten auch Ron und Hermine die neuen Wahrsagebücher aus. "Diese Bücher," sagte Prof. Trelawney langsam, "werden wir heute nicht brauchen... bitte nehmen sie diese hier, wir werden heute Zeichnungen deuten!" Pavarti und Lavender freuten sich schon und halfen Trelawney ein dünnes, zeitschriftartiges Buch auszuteilen, was die Professorin vorher in die Höhe gehalten hatte. Den Titel hatten Harry, Hermine und Ron von dahinten nicht erkennen können. Die Stunde verging noch recht harmlos mit ein paar Bleistiftzeichnungen, die sie machen mussten. Prof. Trelawney deutete Rons schlecht gezeichnetes Krokodil als böses Omen, Harry sollte aufgrund seiner detailierten Kokospalme überfallen werden und Hermine konnte sich wegen einem nett gemalten Hauself auf "Angst und Schrecken" gefasst machen. Auch Kräuterkunde wurde nicht der Knaller. Während Neville im Umgang mit Hüpfkraut *ich hab es am Anfang der Geschichte schon mal erwähnt, man kann Tee daraus machen* alles ziemlich richtig machte, verbrannten sich Harry und Ron, sie arbeiteten zusammen, an den 200 C° heißen Wurzeln arg die Finger.  
  
Beim Abenbrot verlief es ein wenig ruhiger: "Wir sollten gleich in die Bibliothek gehen!" sagte Hermine und schüttete sich ein wenig heiße Milch ein. "Warum?" fragte Ginny, die Schnittwunden an den Händen hatte. Bei Hagrid hatten sie Scherenkrallen (gefährliche Vicher, sehr agressiv) durchgenommen. "Ganz einfach! Wollt ihr etwa nicht wissen, was es mit dem Schleim einer Amitale auf sich hat?" antwortete sie auf Ginnys Gegenfrage. "Der Schleim von was?" fragte Dean Thomas, der alles mitbekommen hatte. Hermine hatte viel zu laut gesprochen und nun guckte der halbe Gryffindortisch zu ihr. "Äh," bagann sie, "der Schleim... nun ja, Harry hat behauptet er hätte Amitalen in seinem Garten, ihr wisst ja, dass sie sehr giftig sind..." "Das wissen wir nicht!" sagte Pavarti biestig. Hermine wandte sich ein wenig erleichtert ab. Noch mehr Fragen hätte sie jetzt echt nicht gebrauchen können. "Mega Ausrede," zischte Harry ihr zu, "wenn ich mal eine brauche, kann ich dann auch deine Person benutzen?" "Ich denke wir können gleich nach dem Essen gehen," sagte Ginny leise zu den beiden und biss in ihr Käsebrot. "Und was ist mit den Hausaufgaben?" fragte komischerweise Ron. "Die können wir auch verschieben." sagte Harry unter einem gnädigen Nicken von Hermine. Als sich die große Halle langsam leerte, gingen auch Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Diesmal machten weder Pavarti noch Lavender eine blöde Bemerkung. Als sie am Ausgang der großen Halle ankamen, war ausgerechnet Professor Goosy vor ihnen. Er trödelte und lief recht langsam. Dann drehte er sich ganz plötzlich um. "Na, wo wolt ihr denn hin?" fragte er fröhlich flötend. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Wusste Prof. Goosy gar nichts von seinem kriminellen Neffen? Hermines Gesicht bekam hecktische, rote Flecken. "Hören sie zu! Wir müssen in die Bücherei! Früher oder später werden sie schon noch erfahren warum!" giftete sie. Prof. Goosys stahlende, freundliche Mine wurde starr und sah überrascht aus. "Sie haben richtig gehört, sie sollten sich vielleicht besser..." "...ist gut, Hermine," versuchte Ginny sie zu beruhigen, "wir gehen!" Sie zog Hermine am Umhang weg. Prof. Goosy sah ihnen verwirrt nach. "Was sollte das eben?" meckerte nun auch Harry. "WAS DAS SOLLTE? Ich bitte dich, sein Neffe..." In diesem Moment kam Draco Malfoy samt Sippe vorbei. Pansy Parkinson, ein besonders häßliches Slytherin-Mädchen, lachte so laut, dass die Mauern wackelten. "Schöne Vorstellung, Granger!" sagte Malfoy und zog eiskalt von dannen. Hermine lief dunkelrot an.  
  
"Wie peinlich war das denn!" seufzte Hermine und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl in der Bibliothek wieder. "Hermine, wir alle wissen kaum was über die Goosys! Vielleicht kennt Professor Goosy Donald Goosy gar nicht, oder sie haben sich seit zwanzig Jahren nich mehr gesehen..." sagte Ron kaum hörbar zu Hermine. Hermine wusste nichts zu sagen. Sie hatte auch irgendwie keine Lust mehr, nach Büchern zu suchen und wollte am liebsten schlafen gehen. "Es könnte aber auch sein, dass es Donalds Geheimnis ist, mit giftigen Substanzen zu experimentieren!" sagte Ginny und suchte nebenbei nach einem Amitalenbuch. Harry half ihr. "Komm schon," sagte Ron, "helf uns suchen!" "Okay, wir werden alles genau durchforsten!" "Dann machen wir das so: Harry und Ron, ihr nehmt die linke hälfte und Hermine und ich die rechte!" sagte Ginny. "Alles klar." sagten Ron und Harry. Natürlich war Hermine die erste, die ein brauchbares Buch fand. "Guckt mal," rief sie quer durch die Bibliothek, "sieht das nicht gut aus?" Harry und Ron kamen zu ihr hergerannt. "Was hast du gefunden?" fragte Ron. "Etwas ziemlich informatives!" antwortete Ginny für sie. "Dieses Buch heißt 'Schleimige Substanzen von magischen Pflanzen'!" antwortete Hermine nun selber. "Na? Was macht ihr denn hier?" Die vier drehten sich um. Lavender und Pavarti standen hinter ihnen, die Arme verschränkt. Harry fand es sah sehr lächerlich aus. Ihre "V"-Abzeichen glänzten im Licht der Kerzen. "Danke, ihr Idioten!", meckerte Lavender nun bissig, "wir dürfen euch von Prof. Goosy zehn Punkte für schlechtes Benehmen abziehen!" Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum, er hatte immer gedacht Lavender sei ein nettes Mädchen. "Tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt!" sagte er dann und versuchte unberührt zu klingen. Nach einer kleinen Standpauke gingen die Mädchen wieder so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. "Also," meinte Hermine, als gäbe es keinen Zwischenfall, "A - wie Amitale..." "Hier!" sagte Ginny und zeigte auf Seite 37. "Sehr gut!" sagte Hermine, "ich lese vor: Der Schleim einer Amitale (Amitalus Sausus) ist in geringen Konzentrationen berauschend und wirkt wie eine Droge. Höhere Dosierungen können tödlich sein..." "Was?" fragte Ron. "Das war doch klar: Dieser komische Donald wollte uns vergiften!" sagte Harry. Er hatte langsam keine Lust mehr und wollte seine Hausaufgaben erledigen. "Das kann sein, aber vielleicht hat er einfach die Flasche verwechselt..." überlegte Hermine. "Du glaubst sowieso immer nur an das gute im Menschen!" sagte Ron. "Ich finde wir sollten uns erstmal um Pavarti und Lavender kümmern," meinte Ginny, "und wenn wir das nächste mal in der Winkelgasse sind..." "Und wann sind wir das nächste mal dort?" unterbrach sie Ron.  
  
Das mit Pavarti und Lavender konnte man glatt vergessen. Das sie Hermine bei ihrem kleinen Wutausbruch gestern verraten hatten, interessierte sie kaum. Stattdessen waren sie beim Frühstück am Dienstag abweisender und frecher denn je. "Ich hab langsam keinen Bock mehr auf die..." sagte Hermine zu Ginny. Beide warfen einen verstohlenen Blick auf die zwei Gryffindor-Zicken. "Glaubst du etwa ich?" fragte Ginny zurück. "Hey, ich habe eine Idee!" das war Ron. "Und was?" fragte Harry gelangweilt. "Das verrate ich euch noch nicht!" "Na super! Was redest du dann rum!" meinte Hermine und pellte ihr Frühstücksei. "Ihr werdet es noch sehen, meine Lieben!" grinste Ron und nahm einen Schluck Kakao. Am anderen Ende des Gryffindortisches saßen Liza Saphire und Llorna Blight, zwei Chaos-Küken, die oftmals Ärger machten. Diesmal bewarf Llorna ihre Freundin mit Eipelle. "Du blöde Kuh!" keischte Liza und es tönte durch die ganze Halle. Lavender, die ja als VS mitverantwortlich war, guckte nur belustigt zu, während Pavarti Seamus einen Witz erzählte. "Die werden nie lernen, vorbildlich zu sein!" lästerte Hermine und wandte sich wieder Ginny zu. "Das ist nicht unsere Sache," meinte Ron, "wir haben wichtigeres zu erledigen." Was hat Ron vor? Ist Prof. Goosy wirklich so nett wie er tut? Werden Pavarti und Lavender VS bleiben?  
  
-------------------Fortsetzung folgt bald----------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
P.S.: Ich weiß, dass ich immer Pavarti falsch schreibe, denn eigentlich heißt es: Parvati. Ich finde wenn das R nach dem 2. A kommt, sieht es einfach besser aus!!!! 


	7. VgddK

Hallo, ihr Lieben! Ich habe endlich mein erstes Review bekommen! Vielleicht sollten sich gewisse Leute daran ein Beispiel nehmen! Auf jeden Fall geht es jetzt weiter mit meiner FF zum Thema "Harry Potter". Übrigens: Alle Charktere außer Prof. (Victor) Goosy u. Donald Goosy sowie die 16 1.Klässler (darunter Liza Saphire u. Llorna Blight) sind von J.K. Rowling. Ich werde auch nicht für die Story bezahlt sondern schreibe more or less freiwillig. Eure Manamana  
  
VgddK  
  
Der restliche Dienstag verlief noch ganz okay, bis auf das Hagrid sie in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nun mit Terrorquaffeln arbeiten ließ. Das waren runde Tiere mit Flügeln, etwa so groß wie die Quaffel beim Quidditch. Sie bissen und kratzten mit ihren kleinen Ärmchen, an denen messerscharfe Krallen dran waren. Am Mittwoch morgen saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine aufgeregt beim Frühstück. Harry und Hermine hatten die Terrorquaffeln besonders schlimm erwischt: Sie hatten verbundene Hände und Kratzer an allen sichtbaren Stellen. "Wir haben gleich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Bei Goosy!" sagte Ron und faltete seinen Stundenplan wieder zusammen. "Professor Goosy!" korrigierte Lavender, während sie Ron dabei arrogant angrinste. "Dann eben Professor Goosy, Miss Brown!" konterte Ron zurück. "5 Punkte abzug wegen Beleidigung der Vertrauensschüler!" sagte plötzlich Pavarti. "Wie dumm ist das denn?", tönte Ginny, "ihr zieht und Punkte ab, obwohl ihr auch aus Gryffindor seid?" "Das ist uns egal! Ihr, also besonders die die mit Harry rumhängen, seid sowieso ein wenig zu Vorlaut!" zickte Lavender und Pavarti nickte zustimmend. "Ständig spielt ihr die Helden und denkt, ihr seid toll, deswegen wollte euch Dumbledore auch nicht als Vertrauensschüler!" fügte sie ihrer Freundin hinzu. Harry und Hermine sahen sich geschockt an. Was war nur mit den Mädels los? "Sie haben recht, ihr seid wirklich ein wenig...nun ja, ihr denkt ihr seid das tollste, was Hogwarts zu bieten hat!" meinte nun Seamus, der ansonsten wenig mit Pavarti & Lavender zu tun hatte, aber in letzter Zeit öfter mit ihnen rumhing. "Macht mal halblang!" meldete sich George zu Wort, der ein Wurstbrötchen in der Hand hielt. "Ich weiß gar nicht was ihr habt! Unsere vier Superhelden," Lavender zeigte auf Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny, "bekommen ständig Lob und Anerkennung und nun ist besonders die Streberin da sauer, weil..." "Kommt, wir gehen!" sagte Hermine und war aufgestanden. Harry und Ginny taten ihr es sofort gleich. Nur Ron trank noch in aller Ruhe seinen Tee aus. "Ach jetzt, wo's eng wird..." fing Pavarti an, doch Ginny unterbrach sie: "Sei ruhig du häßliche Kuh!" schrie sie. Eigentlich war diese Beleidigung völlig unangemessen, denn Pavarti war ein gut aussehendes Mädchen, doch Ginny war in diesem Moment nichts besseres eingefallen. Als sich auch Ron erbarmte aufzustehen, gingen die drei erstmal mit Ginny zu VgddK. Pavarti und Lavender lachten sich noch eine Weile über die ausgerastete Ginny schlapp.  
  
"Es reicht mir mit denen!" schimpfte Hermine während sie den neuen Klassenraum suchten. "Ich glaub wir müssen hier lang!" warf Ron ein. "Das schlimmste ist," sagte Harry und kam damit wieder zum Thema, "dass Dean und besonders Seamus auf der Seite von diesen mega Zicken sind!" "Die missbrauchen ihre Position als Vertrauensschülerinnen völlig!" lästerte Hermine. "Ich finde wir sollten mit Dumbledore reden!" sagte Ginny. Ron schien dieses Gespräch wenig zu beeindrucken: "Hier könnte es sein!" meinte er nur. "Hallo? Ron?", sagte Hermine zu ihm, "hörst du überhaupt zu?" "Ja, aber ehrlich gesagt sollten wir keinen Gedanken an die zwei verschwenden! Die wollen sich nur wichtig machen!" sagte Ron kurz angebunden. Dann sagte keiner mehr was. Stumm warteten sie vor dem Klassenraum und Harry fragte sich allmälig, ob Verteidigung nicht doch ganz woanders war. Kurz darauf kam Neville, weit hinter ihm Seamus und Dean. "Was machst du hier, Ginny?" fragte Neville als er bei ihnen ankam. "Nichts, ich geh gleich zu Verwandlung!" antwortete diese. "Ach, lasst euch von Pavarti und Lavender nicht beleidigen!" sagte er aufmunternt, als er in die wenig fröhlichen Gesichter der andern drei blickte. "Das sag ich denen schon die ganze Zeit! Aber besonders Hermine..." meinte Ron, aber er wurde von der besagten unterbrochen: "Was soll ich denn tun, wenn diese Schnepfen sich mehr rausnehmen als sie dürfen!" "Ich glaube die aufmüpfigste Schnepfe hier sind sie, oder ist es Zufall, dass ich sie nur wütend erlebe, Miss Granger?" Gelächter von allen Seiten. Prof. Goosy stand hinter Hermine und grinste. Links und rechts von ihm standen Pavarti und Lavender - mit stahlenden Gesichtern. "Was soll das heißen?" fragte Hermine selbstbewusst. "Nun lassen sie mich die Tür aufmachen, Freulein Naseweiß!" sagte Goosy, der in einem freundlichen Ton redete. Ohne einen Laut trat Hermine zur Seite. Hinterher würde er noch Punkte abziehen, dachte sie. "Lass dich nicht provuzieren!" sagte Ginny leise und lief dann geschwind zu ihrem Klassenraum. "Alohomora!" rief Goosy und die Tür des Raumes, vor dem sie gewartet hatten, öffnete sich. Mit erhobenen Nasen stolzierten Pavarti und Lavender hinter Goosy her, während Seamus schadenfroh zu Hermine grinste. "Ziehe ich das pech etwa magisch an?" fragte sie sich und trat dicht gefolgt von Harry und Ron in den VgddK-Raum. Diese zuckten nur mit den Achseln. Missgelaunt setzte sich Hermine in die vorletzte Reihe. Natürlich trotteten Harry und Ron ihr hinterher. "Eigentlich ist er ja doch ganz nett." begann Ron sie friedlich zu stimmen. "Ja, klar!" meinte Hermine bissig. "Snape ist schlimmer!" murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. "Wir wollen nun mit der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beginnen!" sagte Goosy grinsend, also so wie immer. Sein langer, schwarzer Bart glänzte, als hätte er ihn soeben noch frisch gewaschen. Langsam ging er durch die Reihen und begutachtete fast jeden Schüler. Hermine holte währenddessen "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Schatten" aus ihrer Tasche. "Sicher haben sie sich schon theoretisch vorbereitet," meinte Goosy, als sei dies selbstverständlich, "wer kann mir was über Zentauren erzählen?" Hermines Hand schnellte nach oben und noch schneller wurde sie drangenommen: "Miss Granger!" "Also, Zentauren leben unter anderem im Verbotenen Wald und sehen sich als etwas besseres als Menschen. Sie sind schnell beleidigt und agressiv, aber dennoch sehr schlau!" sagte Hermine. "Schnell beleidigt und agressiv, aber dennoch sehr schlau?" fragte Goosy gespielt. "Äm, ja!" sagte Hermine kleinlaut. Sie konnte Goosys bohrendem Blick kaum standhalten und schaute deshalb auf die Tischplatte. "Diese Eigentschaften passen perfekt auf sie, Miss Granger!" Die Klasse lachte und Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie das als Kompliment oder Beleidigung nehmen sollte. Um Goosy nicht gerecht zu werden, blieb sie vollkommen ruhig. "Entschuldigen sie," sagte Pavarti ohne die Hand gehoben zu haben, "sind wir hier in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, oder was?" Goosys Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von angriffslustig auf lieb. "Ja, liebe Miss Patil, darauf werden wir gleich zu sprechen kommen!" Er lächelte und sprach fröhlich flötend weiter. Hermine meldete sich den Rest der Doppelstunde gar nicht mehr. Harry, sie und Ron spielten ein wenig Snape explodiert, Harry allerdings hörte auch wenig zu. Goosy merkte gar nicht, dass die drei dem Unterricht nur recht wenig folgten: "Der Patronus-Zauber hilft einzig und allein gegen Dementoren, andere dunkle Mächte können nicht durch ihn aufgehalten werden..." schwafelte er. "Das wissen wir doch schon längst..." flüsterte Harry und legte eine Karte ab. "Was, Mr Potter?" fragte Goosy, der Harry genau gehört hatte. Harry ließ die drei Karten, die er noch in der Hand hatte, unter den Tisch fallen. Goosy bemerkte davon nichts. "Möchte uns Mr Potter nicht mitteilen, was er da gesagt hat?" fragte er. "...Ja, äm...der Patronus ist recht schwierig..." stammelte Harry. "Harry, wir wissen alle, dass der Patronus eine deiner leichtesten Übungen ist!" sagte Lavender. Sie kämmte sich währenddessen die Haare, doch Goosy schien nichts von dem zu mizubekommen. "Ah, du kannst den also den Patronus!" rief Goosy und vergaß dabei glatt Harry zu siezen. "Ja, und..." murmelte Harry. "Ja und? Ich bitte sie Mr Potter! Der Patronus... sie machen ihn nächste Woche vor!" meinte Goosy ohne auf Harrys Antwort zu warten. "Mensch Harry, das gibt Pluspunkte!" raunte Ron ihm zu. Als Goosy wieder mit den anderen Unterricht machte, hob Harry die Karten vom Boden auf. "Ich hasse ihn auch, Hermine!" flüsterte er ihr zu. Warum bevorzugt Prof. Goosy Lavender und Pavarti? Wieso regt Ron sich kaum darüber auf? Wird Hermine einen Plan schmieden?  
  
----------------Fortsetzung folgt---------------------------------------- ------------------------- 


	8. Der Freundschaftstrank

Hallo meine Leserinnen und Leser! Ich will mich erstmal höchstpersönlich bei Scharlany *richtig geschrieben?* bedanken, die mir schon zwei Reviews geschrieben hat und ihr sagen: Dieses Kapitel wird vielleicht länger!!! Außerdem dem noch bei dem anderen Reviewer (I think it was "Klein Giggs" or so?). Alle, die diese Geschichte auch bis hierher gelesen haben, bitte ich um ein nettes, kleines Review. Wenn ihr Glück habt, werdet ihr von mir vor einem der nächsten Kapitel erwähnt. Natürlich nur positiv erwähnt!!! Ich bin auch nicht sauer wenn einer was zu meckern hat, sagt's mir einfach, ich schreibe sowieso weiter u. bin für Kritik offen. ABER BITTE NUR ERNSTGEMEINTES!!!  
  
Der Freundschaftstrank  
  
Harry zerbrach sich den restlichen Mittwoch noch den Kopf über Lavender, Pavarti und die Goosys. Warum verhielten sich alle nur so nur so komisch? Als Harry den Rest der Sommerferien im Fuchsbau verbracht hatte, waren auch Rons Eltern, Mr und Mrs Weasley, nicht gerade offen zu ihm gewesen. Ständig wurde getuschelt, wenn Harry den Raum verließ. Warum aber nur? Harry hatte beschlossen, sich zwei, drei Ausgaben des Tagespropheten zu ergattern und er wollte noch am Donnerstag, direkt nach Zaubertränke, die Bestellung per Eule aufgeben. Schließlich konnte es ja auch was, zumindest das mit Rons Eltern, mit Voldemort zu tun haben...  
  
Missgelaunt gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine in Snapes Kerker. Die paar Fackeln an den Mauern erhellten den Kerker nur wenig. Harry ergatterte sich einen Stuhl weiter hinten. Geschafft ließ sich Hermine neben ihn fallen. Sie hatte Augenringe und sah total matt aus. "Hast du nicht geschlafen?" fragte Ron, der sich zur anderen Seite neben sie gesetzt hatte. "Ich habe versucht, mit den Zicken zu reden!" antwortete sie nur. "Ja, aber..." wollte Ron sagen, da kam Snape mit einem abfälligen Blick auf die Gryffindors herein. Er hatte ein Buch vergessen, weswegen er den Kerker gerade noch einmal verlassen hatte müssen. Doch eigentlich mochte er es gar nicht gerne, wenn die Schüler ohne ihn dort unten waren. "Morgen! Setzt euch alle und haltet den Mund!" schnauzte er sie an. "Gute Laune hat der aber!" bemerkte Harry ironisch. "Heute," sagte Snape in düsterem Tonfall, "gibt es drei verschiedene Tränke zur Auswahl!" Er blickte in die Runde. Die Slytherins, die auf der anderen Seite saßen, grinsten halb höflich, halb selbststolz. Die Gryffindors machten ein überraschtes Gesicht. Drei Tränke zur Auswahl, das gab es noch nie. "Der erste wäre der Lügentrank!" fuhr Snape fort. Die Slytherins glotzten ihn mit großen Augen an. "Den durften wir ja noch nie brauen!" rief Pansy begeistert. "Ich muss aber dazu sagen," meinte Snape, "dass niemand weder diesen Trank, noch die zwei anderen, an einem menschlichen Objekt ausprobieren darf!" Ein enttäuschtes Raunen der Slytherins. "Also, der erste ist der Lügentrank! Er bewirkt, dass die Person, die ihn trinkt, 24 Stunden nur noch lügt! Die Endfarbe muss rot sein! Wer will den Lügentrank brauen?" Ganze fünf Schüler, darunter Draco Malfoy, meldeten sich. Snape schrieb die Namen auf. "Nummer zwei ist der Schönheitstrank! Jeder, der ihn trinkt wird hübsch und hat dann ein dauerhaftes Make-Up drauf. Außerdem nimmt man durch ihn ab! Die entfarbe ist lila...also, wer will?" Viele hoben die Hand, auch Lavender, Pavarti und Neville. Harry Ron und Hermine sahen sich an. Sie hatten noch gar nicht aufgezeigt und hofften nun, dass der dritte Trank halbwegs vernünftig sein würde.  
  
"Der dritte Trank ist der schwerste," sagte Snape, "alle, die sich noch nicht gemeldet haben, werden ihn brauen müssen. Er heißt Freundschaftstrank." Hermine nickte schon, als wüsste sie alles darüber. Snape sprach weiter: "Die Endfarbe muss grün sein, helles, giftiges grün. Er bewirkt halt, dass jeder, der ihn trinkt, freundschaftliche Gefühle für die Zauberer, die ihn gebraut haben, empfindet." "Das kann ja heiter werden!" murmelte Hermine. "Und denkt dran: Wenn ihr einen dieser Tränke auch nur versucht, an euren Mitschülern auszuprobieren, dann gibt es 100 Punkte abzug für das jeweilige Haus und einen schriftlichen Verweis von mir. Nach der Doppelstunde landen die Tränke restlos bei mir, die Kessel werden ausgespült!" Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab und schlug mit ihm sanft gegen die Tafel. Drei Listen mit äußerst genauen Zutatenangaben erschienen. Hermine zog ein Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. "Na los, schreibt alles ab, was unter 'Freundschaftstrank' steht!" sagte sie zu Harry und Ron. "Ich habe eine Idee!" sagte sie dann, aber einen Ton leiser. "Was denn?" fragte Harry, doch mal wieder funkte Snape dazwischen: "Ich denke sie arbeiten zusammen, Potter, Weasley, Granger?" "Natürlich!" antwortete Hermine in höflichem Ton. Ron und Harry waren etwas verwundert, denn eigentlich wollte Hermine in Zaubertränke nie mit ihnen arbeiten, kein Wunder, so schlecht wie die beiden in diesem Fach waren. Snape ging weiter, nachdem er sich eine kleine Notiz gemacht hatte. "Warum willst du plötzlich mit uns arbeiten?" fragte Ron sie. "Erzähl ich euch später! Kessel raus, anfangen!" meinte Hermine streng. Den beiden blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zu folgen.  
  
"Jetzt brauchen wir drei Tropfen Mausleberessenz..." sagte Hermine etwas später. Der Trank köchelte bereits brav und Harry, bzw. Ron taten das, was Hermine ihnen vorlaß. "Was war nun mit deiner Idee?" fragte Harry. "Ich wollte dieses Zeug..." fing Hermine an, "...an jemandem testen?" ergänzte Ron. "Was? Du riskierst einen schriftlichen Verweis von Snape! Bei drei Verweisen von ihm fliegst du von Hogwarts, nicht zu vergessen sind die 100 Minuspunkte für Gryffindor!" lüsterte Harry aufgeregt. "Ja, wir werden es natürlich genau planen..." meinte Hermine ruhig und kippte genau einen Spritzer Mondsteinflüssigkeit in den Trank. "Wieso WIR?" sagte Ron sauer uns eine Spur zu laut. Die drei guckten reflexartig zu Snape, der Crabbe und Goyle am anderen Ende des Kerkers gerade was erklärte. Er hatte nichts gemerkt. "Ich dachte," wisperte Hermine, "dass wir Pavarti und Lavender mit dem Trank, nun ja, ich will wissen was sie wirklich über uns denken!" "Und wie lange werden sie unsere Freunde sein, wenn sie das trinken?" fragte Ron. "Etwa zwei Tage..." sagte Hermine. Harry drehte sich zu Pavarti und Lavender, die fröhlich in ihrem Schönheitstrank rum rührten. Auch sie hatte nichts gehört. "Und dafür willst du das tun?" fragte er Hermine. "Ich denke ja!"  
  
Nach und nach wurde der Trank immer grüner. Als Ron den Bethamolbrei (eine zähe Masse, die aus den Stoffen Betha und Mol gewonnen wird) dazu gab, wurde das satte grasgrün zu einem hellen giftgrün. "Bitte gebt langsam ab!" sagte Snape schließlich ein wenig ungeduldig. "Perfektes Timing!" strahlte Hermine und fischte zwei Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche. Das eine machte sie voll, das andere nur halb. "Das vollre gibst du Snape, Ron!" sagte sie und drückte ihm das besagte Fläschchen in die Hand. "Und du bist immernoch sicher das das gut geht?" fragte Harry leise. "Klar, wir haben doch alles im Griff, oder?"  
  
Beim Mittagessen guckten alle Fred und George zu, wie sie heimlich Versuchskaninchen mit ihren Scherzsüßigkeiten "fütterten". Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit um Ginny ihr Vorhaben zu schildern. Niemand hörte ihnen zu und Hermine sprach so leise, dass kein anderer sie verstehen konnte. "...ich hoffe, der Plan klappt!" wisperte sie Ginny zu. Diese fand die Idee gar nicht so schlecht, wie Hermine erst gadacht hatte. "Vielleicht könnte ich mich ein wenig nützlich machen!" sagte Ginny zwar sehr leise, aber Entschlossenheit war dennoch in ihrer Stimme. "Und wie?" fragte Hermine gespannt. "Ich werde den beiden das Gebräu einflößen. Und falls was schief geht, kenne ich da schon die perfekte Ausrede." meinte Ginny strahlend. "Habt ihr das gehört?" fragte Hermine Harry und Ron, die sich als einzigste vom Gryffindortisch mit dem Mittagessen beschäftigten. "Ja, ein wenig," sagte Ron und war dabei am kauen, "aber ist das nicht etwas zu gefährlich für mein liebes Schwesterlein?" "Nö. Ich habe eine sehr gute Idee, mit der wir sicherlich gar keinen Ärger bekommen würden, selbst wenn Snape uns höchstpersönlich, besser gesagt mich, erwischt." antwortete Ginny freudig. Obwohl sie nicht mehr extrem leise redeten, schenkte keiner ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung Beachtung. Sorry, aber noch länger wollte ich es dann doch nicht machen!!! Bei dem nächsten Kapitel packe ich aber nochmal 200 - 300 Wörter drauf (sind dann etwa 1600).  
  
Wenn ihr sehen wollt wie es weitergeht, dann müsst ihr das nächste Chapter lesen. Es kommt sehrwahrscheinlich am 22.12.03  
  
------------------Forsetzung folgt bald------------------------------------- ------------------------ 


	9. No risk no fun

Liebe Leute, besser gesagt alle, die die Story hier verfolgen; ein großes Dankeschön das euch die Geschichte noch immer interessiert!!! Speziell erwähne ich natürlich Scharlany, die scheinbar ganz gerne reviewt. Lany, wenn du dich vielleicht dazu überreden könntest, selber mal eine FF zu schreiben? Den ersten Leser hättest du schonmal gefunden *auf mich selber zeig*. Alle anderen, die meine FF auch lesen, sollten BIIITTTTTEEE reviewen!!! Auch wenn ihr die FF nicht so toll findet, sagt es ruhig! Die Story wird noch mindestens 5 Chappis haben, aber sehrwahrscheinlich noch ein paar mehr!!! Viel Spass mit "No risk, no fun" Eure Manamana  
  
No risk, no fun  
  
Am Freitag abend saßen Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie waren fast die einzigsten, bis auf Fred und George, die die kleine Llorna Blight dazu bringen wollten, Witzschrauben zu essen. "Am liebsten würde ich die ja jetzt gehörig anmeckern," sagte Hermine, "aber da ich ja keine Vertrauensschülerin bin..." Sie wandte sich wieder den Arinthmatik Hausaufgaben zu. "Wann wollen wir das jetzt eigentlich machen?" fragte Ginny. Sie guckte kurz zu Fred und George, die aber zum Glück außer Hörweite waren. "Du meinst...?" sagte Ron, doch Hermine warf ihm gleich den Bist-du-so-doof-oder-hast-du-lange-dafür-geübt-Blick zu: "Was meint sie wohl?" fragte sie geschauspielert. "Okay, okay!" antwortete Ron und schrieb einen weiteren Satz für Wahrsagen. "Wie wärs mit heute noch?" meinte Harry, der noch nicht mal von den Hausaufgaben hoch guckte, als er sprach. "Der war gut!" sagte Ron und lachte künstlich. "Ich meine es ernst! Heute ist Freitag, das bedeutet Wochenende! Wenn wir Pavarti und Lavender mitten in der Woche das Zeug unterjubeln, dann könnte man uns auf die Schliche kommen." verteidigte sich Harry. "Warum?" fragte Ron. "Warum wohl!?! Ron, heute ist echt nicht dein hellster Tag," zischte Hermine streng, "das Zeug wirkt genau zwei Tage. Stell dir vor, Pavarti und Lavender sind am Donnerstag plötzlich unsere besten Freunde, und Snape merkt das! Dann wird er sich doch fragen, wieso!" "Es muss Wochenende sein," fügte Harry hinzu und holte die VgddK Sachen raus. Goosy hatte ihnen viel aufgebrummt. "Erinnere mich nicht an den!" sagte Hermine angewidert beim Anblick von "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Schatten". Ron fuhr fort, als hätte es Hermines Aussage nie gegeben: "Dann ist es unsere einzige Chance, an einem Freitag?" "Theoretisch schon, aber wir bekommen sowieso keinen Ärger!" sagte Ginny lachend. "Willst du uns denn nie verraten, was du da für eine Ausrede hast?" fragte Harry neugierig. "Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr sie früh genug hören!" antwortete sie knapp. Hermine hatte währenddessen bereits ihren Stift bei Seite gelegt. "Eigentlich müssten wir nur noch warten bis Fred, George und die zwei Kleinen weg sind!" sagte Hermine leise. Wie auf Kommando rief Llorna Blight Fred und George einen Moment später "Gute Nacht!" zu. Liza Saphire, ihre beste Freundin, kam ihr nach gerannt. Kurze Zeit später waren die zwei weg.  
  
Fred und George verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne Verabschiedung gegen halb zehn. Hermine klappte alle ihre Bücher zu. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich. "Ich habe den Trank immer dabei," sagte sie, "jetzt müssten wir nur noch Lavender und Pavarti suchen und sie im Auge behalten." Alle nickten und packten die Taschen. "Was ist, wenn die zwei schon schlafen gegangen sind?" fragte Ron. "So früh? Seit die VS sind, treiben die sich immer bis Mitternacht auf den Gängen rum!" meinte Hermine. "Ich finde, wir sollten sie erst in der Bücherei suchen!" war Harrys Vorschlag. "Alles klar!" sagten Hermine, Ron und Ginny im Chor.  
  
Auf den Gängen waren noch ein paar vereinzelte Schüler, und als die vier aus dem Gryffindorturm heraus kamen, tobte auf den "Allgemeinen Gängen", zu denen die Schüler aller Häuser zugang hatten (hier waren ja die Klassenzimmer und die große Halle), das volle Leben. Sie trafen auch auf einen alten Bekannten. "Na, ihr Spackos? Noch nicht im Bettchen?" Es war Malfoys hönische Stimme. "Halt dein grottiges Maul!" schrie Ginny. "Spielt ihr drei jetzt Babysitter für Viertklässler?" fragte er Harry, Ron und Hermine. "Was geht dich das an du - Arsch...äh, Armleuchter!" sagte Ron noch relativ ruhig. "Weasley, halt's Maul, mit dir redet doch eh keiner!" giftete Malfoy und wendete sich zu Harry. "Ich habe übrigens den Lügentrank getestet!" lachte er. "Na und?" sagte Harry. "An Crabbe und Goyle! Goyle, komm doch mal her!" "Nein, du Hackfleischgesicht!" rief Goyle, kam aber trotzdem, weil er ja gelogen hatte. "Sag mal was!" befahl Malfoy. "Hermine ist das schönste Mädchen der Welt! Am besten gefallen mir ihre weichen Haare..." leierte Goyle wie auswendig gelernt herunter. "Sehr lustig, aber wenig überzeugend!" meinte Hermine und zerrte Ginny weiter. Harry und Ron wollten auch nicht da stehen bleiben. "Tschau, ihr Versager!" rief Malfoy. "Tschau ihr schebbigen Gryffindors, äh, Tschüs ihr Hübschen!" sagte Goyle. "Damit hat er sich verraten!" lachte Hermine. "Von wegen Lügentrank getestet!" sagte Ginny triumphierend.  
  
Vor der Bücherei trafen Harry und die anderen auf Padma Patil. Erst wollte Ron schon "Die eine haben wir!" sagen, doch dann wurde klar, dass es sich hier nicht um Pavarti handeln konnte, es sei denn sie hätte vorher bereits drei Liter Freundschaftstrank gesoffen. "Hallo! Na, wollt ihr so spät noch in die Bibliothek!" säuselte Padma überfreundlich. "Ja, was sein muss muss sein!" antwortete Hermine in höchsten Strebertönen. "Meine Schwester und die liebe Lavender sind auch da drin." hauchte Padma vor Freundlichkeit nur so dahin. Harry hatte den Verdacht, es sei eine verdammt gute Inszenierung *keine Ahnung, wie man das schreibt, aber ich denke es kommt von 'Szene'*. "Ja, wir müssen uns aber beeilen!" wimmelte Ginny sie ab. "Ja, viel Spaß noch!" strahlte Padma. Ohne was zu sagen gingen die vier in die Bücherei hinein. Es war mäßig voll. Hermine und Harry sahen sich ein wenig auffällig um. "Habt ihr die beiden schon gesichtet?" fragte Ron neugierig. "Da hinten sitzen sie!" rief Hermine. Ein paar Gryffindor Zweitklässler zeigten ihr den Vogel. So unauffällig wie möglich schlichen sich Harry, Hermine Ron und Ginny näher zu Lavender und Pavarti.  
  
Es musste ewig gedauert haben, bis sie annähernd an ihnen dran waren. Schließlich konnten sie nicht so einfach geradeaus auf ihre zwei Lieblingsfeindinnen zu rennen, denn Pavarti und Lavender durften ja nichts mitbekommen. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny standen nun hinter einem Regal, durch das sie wegen einer kleinen Bücherlücke alles beobachten konnten. Wie durch ein Wunder taten Pavarti und Lavender etwas, was in der Bücherei eigentlich nicht gestattet war: Sie tranken Kürbissaft. "Deswegen sitzen die so weit hinten!" bemerkte Ron überflüssigerweise. "Das ist die Chance des Jahres," grinste Hermine, "so muss Ginny die beiden nicht mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurücklocken!" "Also Plan A: Ich gehe jetzt zu Pavarti und Lavender und lenke sie ab, bzw. locke sie vom Tisch weg..." flüsterte Ginny. "Genau, währenddessen schütte ich den Trank in den Saft!" ergänzte Hermine leise. "Wir halten Wache!" sagte Harry. "Klar, das wir immer die Mistaufgaben kriegen, während die Mädels die große Tat vollbringen!" meckerte Ron. Doch Harry war es nur recht so, er wollte nicht ewig als der Held im Mittelpunkt stehen.  
  
Hermine beobachtete alles ganz genau. Würde Ginny es schaffen?  
  
"Hey, Pavarti, Lavender! Was macht ihr hier noch so spät?" fragte Ginny sie freundlich. "Die Frage heißt wohl eher, was du hier machst." sagte Lavender wenig interessiert. "Ab ins Bett, Kleine!" zischte Pavarti. "Och," sagte Ginny gespielt schüchtern, "ich dachte vielleicht, ihr könnt mir helfen ein Buch zu finden!" "Wenn du das ABC kennst, dann ist es hier kinderleicht was zu finden!" meinte Pavarti unfreundlich. "Was ist eigentlich mit deinen tollen Freunden? Harry steht doch da hinten!" zickte Lavender genervt. "Er hat selber zu tun. Was ist jetzt?" "Verpiss dich!" sagte Pavarti. "Bitte helft mir, ich find es nicht." bettelte Ginny. "Nein. Wir beide," Lavender zeigte auf Pavarti und sich, "holen jetzt ein Wahrsagebuch. Wenn wir wiederkommen, bist du WEG, verstanden?" Ohne auf Ginnys Antwort zu warten gingen sie.  
  
Ginny pfiff Hermine leise zu sich. Diese handelte blitzschnell und tropfte in beide Becher ca. 5 Tropfen des Trankes. Harry und Ron guckten in alle Richtungen, um Gefahr frühzeitig zu sehen. Keine Sekunde später hatte Hermine die Flasche verschlossen und wieder in die Tasche gesteckt. Dann tauchten wieder die Mega Zicken auf. "Hat sich die Kleine eine Verstärkung geholt?" fragte Lavender und nahm prompt einen Schluck von dem Kürbissaft. Hermine und Ginny kicherten, und das noch mehr, als Pavarti ebenfalls davon trank. Harry und Ron kamen nun auch dazu. "Hey Leute, wollen wir nicht langsam schlafen gehen?" fragte Ron. "Hallo, ihr drei? Wieso gebt ihr euch mit dieser kleinen Kuh ab?" fragte Lavenders freundliche Stimme. "Hä? Warum...?" fragte Harry sich laut. Bei Hermine dämmerte es. Der Trank wirkte nur bei den Personen, die den Trank gebraut hatten. Ginny war ja gar nicht dabei gewesen...  
  
Wie geht es nun weiter? Was werden Harry, Ron, Hermine und vielleicht auch Ginny erfahren? Werden sie hinterher doch noch bemerkt oder verpetzt? Was lässt sich Goosy einfallen, um Hermine weiterhin zu schikanieren?  
  
---------------------------Fortsetzung folgt-------------------------------- ------------------------- 


	10. Ein nerviges Wochenende

Hallo meine Fans und Antifans, hier sind wir wieder bei einer neuen Folge "Harry Potter und eine ziemlich bescheuerte Story"!!! Ich habe zwei Bitten an euch: Erstens reviewt, wenn ihr meine Geschichte gelesen habt UND mailt mir, wenn ihr Vorschläge zu einem richtigen Titel für die FF habt. Schließlich kann die ja nicht für immer so nen doofen Namen tragen!!! Das neue Chappi soll "Ein nerviges Wochende" heißen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
  
Antwort auf eine Mail: Ja, ich werde bald ein paar Zeitsprünge machen, denn wenn es in diesem Tempo weiter geht, dann muss ich 365 Chappis schreiben! Have a lot of fun Love Manamana  
  
Ein nerviges Wochenende  
  
Nach der (fast) Pleite am Freitag gingen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny direkt ins Bett, als sie sich von Pavarti und Lavender loseisen konnten. Diese hatten einige bekloppte Fragen gestellt, die nur Hermine diplomatisch beantworten konnte. Ginny hatte so ganz nebenbei die große A...Karte gezogen. Pavarti und Lavender (die Harry und Co. jetzt Lavi und Pavi nannten, weil es kürzer ist) waren jetzt doppelt so fies zu ihr als je zuvor, während sie Harry, Ron und Hermine mit Samthandschuhen anfassten.  
  
Piep - piep - piep - piep!!! "Ahh, was ist das denn?" Hermine fuhr hoch. Ihr Weckarium piepte wie verrückt. Schnell haute sie voll drauf und das piepen verstummte. "Scheiß Teil!" meckerte sie. Das Weckarium war eine Art Wecker mit Magie, denn normale Wecker sind Batterie betrieben und funktionieren in Hogwarts nicht. Hermine hatte vergessen es auszustellen. Gerade wollte sie sich nochmal umdrehen - schließlich war es Samstag - da hörte sie vertraute Stimmen. "Hallo, Herminchen! Auch schon wach!" flötete Pavarti, oder Pavi, wie Hermine sie jetzt mit Harry, Ron und Ginny nannte. "Wir haben dir was schönes aus der Küche mitgebracht..." sagte Lavender fröhlich und hielt dabei ein Tablett in die Höhe. "Was denn?" murrte Hermine. Sie wollte noch schlafen. "Jam, jam! Croisons *ich habe null Peilung, wie man diesen französischen Mist schreibt, schmeckt aber* und die frischesten Brötchen die wir von vorgestern noch kriegen konnten!" meinte Lavender bierernst. Hermine sollte sich an dieser Stelle sehrwahrscheinlich über die nette Geste freuen. "Was denn," sagte Pavarti, "möchtest du denn gar nichts essen, Süße?" Hermine drehte sich der Magen schon fast um. Lavender antwortete für sie: "Sie hat wahrscheinlich keinen Hunger." Nun hatte Hermine die Idee: Wenn sie Pavarti und ihre herzallerliebste Freundin provuzieren würde, wäre sicher alles wie vorher: "Hört mal zu ihr Spatzenhirne," zickte Hermine gespielt, "verschwindet von meiner Bettdecke und nehmt euer antikes Frühstück gleich mit!" "Hermine, wenn es dir schlecht geht, musst du doch nur etwas sagen! Wir sind immer für dich da, Maus!" meinte Lavender. Hermine platzte der Kragen: "Verschwindet und zwar sofort!" schrie sie zornig.  
  
In windeseile war Hermine vollständig angezogen und rannte zur großen Halle. Bloß weg von diesen lieb gewordenen Schleimpaketen!, dachte sie sich. Außerdem wollte sie alles Harry und Ron erzählen, die sicher schon brav am essen waren. Von weitem sah sie die beiden schon am Gryffindortisch sitzen. Harry hatte den Tagespropheten vor sich liegen.  
  
"Ich muss euch was erzählen!" sagte Hermine in aufgeregtem Ton. "Was?" fragte Harry, der ganz in die morgentliche Zeitung vertieft war. "Guck mal, hier ist mal wieder ein Ministeriumsartikel!" bemerkte Ron, der Hermine mal wieder nicht zugehört hatte oder sie schlichtweg ignorierte. "Percy wird sogar erwähnt," ging Harry darauf ein, "sie haben aber anstatt Weasley aber Whisly ge..." "...Hallo? Ich will euch was erzählen!" "Was? Schieß los!" sagte Harry und sah endlich von dem Tagespropheten auf. "Pavarti und Lavender sind die reinsten Schleimbeutel geworden! Gerade brachten sie mir sogar das Frühstück ans Bett..." "...Das ist doch nett von ihnen." meinte Ron trocken. "Ja, nur das das Essen bereits uralt war und sie wegen mir geklaut haben!" antwortete Hermine trotzig. "Ich hoffe nur, sie halten sich gleich im Zaum, ansonsten wird es ein wenig auffällig!" meinte Harry und laß weiter.  
  
Pavarti und Lavender kamen etwas später zum Frühstückstisch, sie hatten komischerweise Ginny bei sich. "Hallo, ihr drei Süßen!" hauchte Lavender. Bei diesem Satz hätte man davon ausgehen können, dass sie keinen Freundschafts- sondern einen Liebestrank bekommen hatte. "Wir dachten, wir könnten euch mal einen Gefallen tun und haben somit eure kleine - nun ja - Freundin von ihrem Schlafsaal abgeholt!" sagte Pavarti in einem selbstlobenden Tonfall. "Wie nett!" sagte Ron mit purer Ironie in der Stimme. "Ich hätte auch allein hier her gefunden!" verteidigte sich Ginny. "Wie könnt ihr es eigentlich mit dieser kleinen, plärrenden Kuh aushalten?" fragte Lavender. "Weißt du Lavi, äh Lavender, es gibt Dinge im Leben die halten kluge Leute für möglich und doofe für unmöglich!" konterte Hermine. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die beiden Mädels diese Bemerkung verstanden hatten. "Herminilein! Ruh dich ein wenig aus," sagte Pavarti ein wenig fürsorglich, "ich glaube du hast zu wenig Schlaf bekommen!" "Morgen wecken wir dich nicht so früh, wie wärs mit um zehn?" fügte Lavender hinzu, doch keiner antwortete. Stattdessen hatte Ron eine Idee: "Hey ihr zwei, würdet ihr euch heute abend mit uns im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen?" "Klar..." grinste Lavender. "Ja genau, wir könnten was spielen!" ergänzte Hermine. "Super, solange nicht unbedingt die dabei ist..." sagte Pavarti und zeigte auf Ginny. "Keine Angst, ich muss da schon schlafen!" antwortete die Angesprochene. "Super, dann bis um..." "...acht?" ergänzte Harry Lavenders angebrochenen Satz. Sie und Pavarti nickten und verließen die große Halle mit je einem Marmeladenbrötchen.  
  
"Was genau hast du vor?" fragte Harry Ron, als die vier draußen am See waren. Man merkte, dass der Herbst nicht mehr so weit war, es war nämlich wieder windiger. "Ganz klar, oder? Wir drei fragen Lavi und Pavi heute richtig aus! Da sie uns sowieso alles verzeihen, können wir fragen was wir wollen!" "Genau," sagte Hermine, "vielleicht hat es eine Ursache" - "... Und was ist mit mir?" unterbrach Ginny sie. "Deine Aufgabe ist die wichtigste: Du versteckst dich hinter einem Sessel und schreibst mit! Ich leihe dir meine flotte Schreibefeder!" erklärte Hermine. "Du hast eine flotte Schreibefeder?" fragte Ron, doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Denn schon standen Lavi und Pavi hinter ihnen.  
  
"Was macht ihr denn hier, und dann auch noch ohne Jacke?" fragte Lavender und setzte sich zu ihnen. "So kalt ist es noch gar nicht, ihr Frostbeulen!" konterte Harry. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..." lachten Pavarti und Lavender. Das sie nicht nur so taten, sah man schnell an ihren Lachtränen. "Woher kennst du nur diese lustigen Sprüche?" fragte Pavarti, als sie sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an. Heute abend mussten sie ernst bleiben und ernste Fragen stellen, denn die beiden schienen wirklich über jeden Mist zu kichern. Am See wurde es noch ziemlich blöd. Wie vom Blitz getroffen fingen Pavarti und Lavender plötzlich an, Ginny aufs übelste zu beleidigen. Besonders Rons Versuche, die beiden zu stoppen, endeten im Gelächter der zwei. Ansonsten waren sie sehr freundlich zu ihnen. Als Harry durst hatte, wollte Lavender einem Fläschchen von Zaubertränke zum See gehen und Harry Wasser rausschöpfen. Ein paar weitere dumme Aktionen folgten, wie zum Beispiel Ron auf eine Baum hochtragen, nur weil er gegähnt hatte, damit er mehr frische Luft bekam (Bäume produzieren ja Sauerstoff).  
  
Der Abend kam schnell. Hermine packte um fünf vor acht alle Hausaufgaben, die sie am Freitag nicht geschafft hatte, weg und wartete mit Harry, Ron und Ginny auf Pavarti und Lavender. Ginny hatte sich schon hinter dem Sessel, auf dem Hermine sitzen würde, versteckt. Außerdem testete sie ihre flotte Schreibefeder. In weniger als einer Sekunde hatte sie zwei mal "Ginny" geschrieben. "Wann kommen die denn?" meckerte Ron, der es sich nun auf einem Sessel bequem machte. Er konnte unpünktlichkeit nun mal nicht leiden. "Gleich!" beruhigte ihn Harry.  
  
Lavender und Pavarti kamen um genau eins nach acht. Sie hatten eine volle Flasche Kürbissaft und fünf Becher dabei. "Hallo meine Süße!" rief Lavender begeistert und umarmte Hermine, später auch Ron und Harry. "Lange nicht gesehen, was?" scherzte Ron, was einen Kicheranfall der Nervkühe zur Folge hatte. "Setzt euch!" sagte Harry freundlich und verwies die beiden auf die beiden letzten freien Sessel in der Ecke, in der sie saßen. "Was habt ihr eigentlich so in der Ferien gemacht?" begann Hermine mit dem Verhör. Während Pavarti allen Saft einschüttete, antwortete Lavender: "Erst waren wir in Paris, eine wunderbare Shoppingstadt, muss ich sagen und erst die Schuhe! Bei Dolce & Gabana hat Pavarti sich einen entzückenden Hut gekauft..." "...Nun ja, er war im Sonderangebot! Nur 439 französisches Geld, wie heißt das nochmal, Lavendelchen?" "Das sind Francs! Naja, dann waren wir noch in London, wo wir natürlich auch ein wenig eingekauft haben, und am Schluß haben wir auch in der Winkelgasse vorbei gesehen!" "Ihr wart in der Winkelgasse?" bohrte Hermine gleich noch nach. "Jep, da waren wir auch bei Flourish & Blotts, und stell dir vor wen wir da gesehn haben!" sagte Pavarti. "Gilderoy Lockhart, so schön wie noch nie." sprach Lavender weiter...  
  
Hinter dem Sessel kritzelte Ginny alles fleißig mit. Pavi und Lavi erzählten noch mehr von ihren Ausflügen in den Ferien und das sie Prof. Goosy schon vorher kannten und ihn sehr mögen. Außerdem kam raus, dass Goosy keinen Kontakt mehr zu allen seinen Verwandten hat, außer zu seinem Neffen Donald, der ein wenig "verwirrt" sei - laut Lavender.  
  
"Danke für das Gespräch!" meinte Ron danach. Hermine versetzte ihm einen Seitenhieb, denn so eine Aussage kann gefährlich werden, nach einem heimlichen Verhör. "Alles klar, dann bis morgen!" sagte Harry grinsend. "Jaahaaa, ciao!" lächelte Lavender und sie ging mit Pavarti zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen. "Puh! Endlich sind die weg!" seufzte Ginny. Sie hatte genug und wollte schlafen gehen. "Hoffentlich lässt die Wirkung morgen nach, sonst haben wir einen bescheuerten Sonntag vor uns!" murmelte Hermine und sah auf die Uhr. Zehn. Langsam war sie auch müde...  
  
Wie schnell wird die Wirkung des Trankes nachlassen? Wieso hat Goosy noch Kontakt zu seinem Neffen? Was wird das Verhör Harry und Co. bringen?  
  
-----------------------Fortsetzung folgt------------------------------------ ------------------------- 


	11. Eine gute Nachricht

Halli hallo hallöle meine Leserinnen und Leser!!! Ich bitte euch zum vierhundertsiebenundneunzigsten Mal: Reviewt!!! Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne Review! Heute ist ja der 24.12. (Heiligabend, wenn das Chapter up ist aber lange nicht mehr) und da ich noch ein wenig zu tun habe (in die Kirche gehen, Geschenke auspacken, Oma besuchen etc.) will ich mich im Voraus, oder für euch wohl eher im Nachhinein entschuldigen, dass es diesmal ein wenig länger gedauert hat, was für mich ja eher untypisch ist *hihihi*. Viel fun mit "Eine gute Nachricht"!!!! Manamana :-)  
  
Eine (gute?) Nachricht  
  
Der Freundschaftstrank hörte erst gegen Dienstag auf zu wirken, was zur Folge hatte das Pavarti und Lavender natürlich ein wenig auffielen. Seamus und Dean wunderten sich total, als sie ihre beiden Freundinnen am Montag so dämlich zu Gesicht bekamen. Inzwischen war es jedoch Freitag geworden. Pavarti und Lavender konnten sich an nichts erinnern und waren wieder genauso wie früher...  
  
"Ich bitte euch, seid ein wenig leiser, Kinder!" rief Prof. Goosy ihnen zu. Alle schauten wieder zu ihm, genauso dumm wie Pavarti und Lavender, die mal wieder erhobenen Hauptes auf ihn zugingen. "Wir haben unsere Hausaufgaben grünlichst erledigt!" tönte Lavender, wie selbst Hermine es nie tun würde. "Genau, reicht ihnen ein zwei Fuß langer Aufsatz?" fragte Pavarti und klimperte mit den Wimpern. "Dafür, dass ihr nur einen Fuß lang schreiben musstet, ist das recht ordentlich!" lobte Goosy. "Typisch! Ich habe viel mehr geschrieben als die und die kassieren fettes Lob!" meckerte Hermine unüberhörbar. Sehr unklug von ihr. "Miss Granger, was war das eben?" fragte Goosy. "Gar nichts, Professor! Ich habe eben auch ein wenig mehr geschrieben..." meinte Hermine mit ein wenig selbstlob in der Stimme. "Ich wusste ja immer schon, dass sie auch nicht gerade wenig im Kopf haben, Miss Granger!" antwortete Goosy lachend. "Ja, und..." versuchte Hermine ein Lob aus ihm zu bekommen. "Ja, nett! Für's vorlesen gibt es eine gute Note, aber so kann ich das nicht bewerten!" lächelte Goosy und ging zum Lehrerpult. "Das war mal wieder ein Schuss in den Ofen!" grinste Ron Hermine zu. "Sehr witzig! Wie kann ich diesen Idioten nur davon überzeugen, dass ich mehr auf dem Kasten habe als Pavarti und Lavender?" fragte sie sich selbst. "Reicht es nicht wenn wir das wissen!" scherzte nun auch Harry. "Tolle Freunde seid ihr! Aufbauend und immer einen tröstenden Spruch auf den Lippen!"  
  
Im Unterricht wurde Hermines "Lieblingslehrer" noch fieser. Er nahm sie absichtlich nicht dran, so bekam sie auch keine gute Note für die Hausarbeit. Dafür durfte Lavender ihren Aufsatz vortragen und kassierte ein "E +", was so viel heißt wie Erwartungen übertroffen mit eben einem fetten plus dahinter. Harry und Hermine wunderten sich total, denn der Vortrag war schrecklich langweilig und nicht ganz beim Thema gewesen. Nur Ron fand ihn nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht hätte er das gleiche wie Lavender schreiben sollen, denn auch Ron musste laut Goosy vorlesen. "Ich bitte sie Mr Weasley, lesen sie uns ein wenig vor und zwar ihre Hausaufgabe!" Ron geriet in Panik, kein Wunder bei seinem Miniaufsätzchen. "Ja, äm,...also..." stotterte er. "Haben sie uns etwas unangenehmes mitzuteilen, Mr Weasley?" fragte Goosy in einem lieben Ton. "Nein, also... Dementoren sind die Wächter des Gefängnisses in Askaban, sie sind sehr gefährlich..." Goosy unterbrach ihn: "Ist das alles was sie zu bieten haben, Mr Weasley?" "Nein, nein! Es geht ja noch weiter..." "Schön!" "... wenn sie einem näher kommen verbreiten sie Kälte und Schrecken, außerdem hilft dann nur der Patronus, den man nicht so leicht erlernen..." "Lachhaft! Was wollen sie eigentlich hier? Dieses Zeug weiß jedes Kind! Sie werden Nachsitzen! Am Freitag um zwei in meinem Büro! Dann werden wir mal sehen, wie viel sie wirklich können!" meckerte Goosy. Ron erschreckte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Goosy auch so streng sein konnte.  
  
Das mit Harry und dem Patronus hatte der allseits beliebte VgddK-Lehrer wohl völlig vergessen. Harry musste somit nicht dran glauben. Beim Mittagessen war Ron verständlicherweise nicht gut zu sprechen. Lange hatte er sich über Goosys komische Ansichten aufgeregt und aß nun stumm seine Kartoffeln, von denen er sich in seinen Fluchereien vertieft, gleich ein paar mehr auf den Teller geknallt hatte. "Ron, da siehst du mal wie er ist!" sagte Hermine darauf nur. Ron lächelte müde. "Du bist sauer wenn er dich mit deinem perfekten Aufsatz nicht gleich dran nimmt und kannst aber gleichzeitig nicht verstehen warum ich mich aufrege wenn der mich nachsitzen lässt?" fuhr er sie an. "Hört auf zu streiten, Leute!" versuchte Harry zu vermitteln. Nichts half und Pavarti und Lavender setzten noch einen drauf. "Na, ist der arme Ron sauer?" fragte Pavarti gespielt besorgt. "Halt die Klappe du dumme Streberin!" fauchte Ron. "Eine Streberin? Das ist wohl eher deine Lieblingsfreundin, die mit sämtlichen Schulbüchern verheiratet ist!" lachte Lavender. "Lasst sie in Ruhe!" sagte Ron nur. "Ihr seid nichts weiter als ein paar blöde Gackerhühner die in den Ferien ihr Geld für Hüte und anderes Zeugs rausschmeissen! Von wichtigen Dingen des Lebens habt ihr keine Ahnung!" sagte Hermine hysterisch und eine Spur zu schnell. "Beruhige dich," raunte Ginny ihr zu, "die können noch gemeiner werden!" "Komm Lavender! Mit diesen Beckenrandschwimmern müssen wir uns nicht abgeben!" meinte Pavarti arrogant. Diesmal gab es keine Punkte abzug für Gryffindor.  
  
"Beckenrandschwimmer! Ha! Dieses Wort haben die aus einem Lexikon von 1765!" lästerte Ginny auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. "Stimmt, auf dem neuesten Stand sind die nicht gerade!" stimmte Harry ihr zu. "Jetzt hört mal auf! Wir sollten keinen Gedanken an diese zwei Kühe verschwenden!" meinte Hermine. Das wurde schwer, denn auch Pavi und Lavi waren im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre Schulsachen hatten sie in der hintersten Ecke ausgebreitet, dort wo Harry und Co. fast immer saßen. Lavender machte ihre Hausaufgaben, während Pavarti interessiert vorm schwarzen Brett stand. "Steht da was?" fragte Ron sie, als könne er sie sogar mäßig gut leiden. "Da steht eine ganze Menge, aber nur eins dürfte euch interessieren!" antwortete Pavarti und zeigte auf ein hellgelbes Pergament in der Mitte des schwarzen Brettes. Während sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihrer Freundin machte, laßen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny die Neuigkeit.  
  
Lieber Hogwartschüler! Alle Gryffindors und Slytherins der Jahrgangsstufe 5 sind dazu verpflichtet an dem Astronomie-Seminar teilzunehmen. Es fängt die Freitag an und endet  
am Sonntag abend. Der Beginn ist 6.00Uhr abends.  
Mfg Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Schade! Bis sechs Uhr ist das nachsitzen schon längst vorbei..." sagte Ron enttäuscht. Er hatte wohl keinen Bock mitzukommen. "Das wird bestimmt spannend!" heiterte Hermine ihn auf. "Na super! Und ich darf alleine hierbleiben, über's Wochenende!" "Wir können Ginny doch mit dem Tarnumhang mitnehmen!" war Harrys Vorschlag. "Sie bleibt hier!" antwortete Ron sofort. "Nein, Harrys Idee ist super! So langweilt sich Ginny nicht so, wenn wir weg sind, denn sie ist ja dann bei uns!" meinte Hermine. "Ich finde die Idee auch Klasse!" rief Ginny begeistert. "Na gut..." gab Ron sich geschlagen. "Das wird bestimmt ein mega Wochenende! Und das bisschen Astronomie..." "...können wir glatt vergessen." ergänzte Ginny Harrys agefangenen Satz. Alle freuten sich auf Freitag, nur Ron nicht, denn er musste vorher ja noch nachsitzen...  
  
Wie wird das nachsitzen für Ron laufen? Was passiert beim Astronomie-Seminar? Werden Pavarti und Lavender sich bessern?  
  
Alles das gibt es in dem nächsten Chapter von "HP und eine ziemlich bescheuerte Story"!!! (Etwa am 6. - 7. Januar)  
  
------------------------Fortsetzung folgt-------------------------------- -------------------------- 


End file.
